The Emperor
by Connoisseur97
Summary: He is the ruthless Emperor of the world- the oldest and most powerful Vampire in existence. She is a young human girl. What will happen when he finds his mate in her after years of loneliness? On Hiatus, not abandoned.
1. Prologue

**Here is my first twilight fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

 **Prologue**

 **EPOV**

It began with an end. An end of a most excruciating search which spanned countless millennium.

The scent hit me with the force of a battering ram, a freight train. There were no words to encapsulate the violence of that endless moment which changed me.

One second I was ensconced in my luxurious Limousine staring impassively at the flashing vignettes and the startled faces of humans, and the very next, I was a fearsome monster who had lost all control!

The careful façade of humanity which I had perfected over the years, was ripped to shreds. I was no longer Edward Masen, the Emperor of the shadowy world of Humans and Vampires, but an animalistic Vampire who had caught the delectable scent of his mate.

The beast was released from his cage.

With an effortless pull, I ripped the door of my car off of its hinges and jumped out, fierce growls issuing from my chest. I was unmindful of screams of panic as humans around me ran for their lives. Lost in frenzy as I was, only the scent of my mate registered to me. That delicate aphrodisiac which was a heady amalgam of freesias and strawberries, commanded my senses in every possible way.

I was barely aware of the rush of footsteps behind me, as my guards followed me. But none dared to stop me, which was quite prudent of them, for it was the height of stupidity to try to stop a Vampire lost in mating frenzy.

The last mistake one can ever make.

A fierce rush of honeyed feelings unfurled within me and rushed straight to my groin. For the first time in my existence, I had an erection and by jove, was it _hard!_ I was harder than rock, my erection straining to be released from the uncomfortable confines of my clothes. I moaned deeply, the mating frenzy blinding me.

I had read of this phenomenon and even experienced it through the mind of others, owing to my mind reading ability, but nothing could have prepared me for this...this madness, the desperate desire to claim my mate that clouded my brain. I followed that delectable scent which completely wrapped around me and tethered me to the Earth.

I ran hard, completely giving into my senses, concentrating on that invisible force that tugged at my dead heart. Instinctively I knew, it sought to unite me with my other half.

The nearer I got, the more fiercely the tension raged. Following it, I finally came upon a quaint, two storey house. The air was redolent with the scent of my mate, further fueling my lust if it were even possible.

As I neared it, I heard a regular thumping, the beats of a heart...my mate's heart.

My mate was a human!

The realization brought me up short, but only momentarily, for the next second I was tearing through the house, searching for her, until finally, _finally_ I came upon her.

I was rendered breathless.

She was beyond beautiful! Pale, heart-shaped face framed by sleek, chestnut curls. Skin, all cream and roses, lips the colour of a most delicate shade of pink, tiny button nose, and eyes...dear God, her eyes were enchanting, the pools of molten chocolate and honey were the window to her soul.

The eyes that were currently locked with my onyx gaze.

With a needy moan, I rushed to her and gathered her in my arms. She was so small against my 6'2 figure, yet she fit so perfectly, her head tucked beneath my chin.

The pieces of my heart, that were missing for so long rendering me adrift, finally fell to place, shimmering and utterly beautiful in sharp reality.

I buried my face in the hollow at the base of her throat, breathing deeply, before biting down at her delicate skin, impatient to mark her, to let every male know that she was claimed, that she was _mine!_

It was heaven! Her sweet life blood coated my tongue, before I released the viscous liquid that had flooded my mouth ever since I had caught her scent.

The mating serum.

It was a hormone which every Vampire released when they were in close proximity to their mates, replacing the customary venom of our kind. It was an aphrodisiac, which enhanced the sexual experience during mating. It also prevented Vampires to change their mates against their will, for biting was an important part of mating, given our animalistic tendencies which surfaced during copulation.

My mate moaned throatily as the mating serum mixed with her bloodstream, causing my erection to rage even more fiercely. A flame engulfued me, suffocating me as I smelled her arousal. A feral smile spread on my face.

"That's it. Give in to me. You belong to me." I purred against her throat, still partaking in the most delicious of blood.

I tightened my arm around her in possessiveness, as I pulled her against me.

"Mine!" I snarled as I lapped at the base of her throat, sealing the wound shut.

"Yours." She whimpered, wrapping her legs around my waist, earning another rumbling purr.

"All yours."

Gratified by her acceptance and desperate to feel more, I ripped her clothes and then awarded the same fate to mine. Then, we were tumbling on her bed, with me atop her.

I rose on my elbows to look at her and my breath caught.

If I had thought her to be beautiful when she was clothed, there were simply no words to describe her naked glory. The sight of her fragile body, flushed so beguilingly enchanted me. I stared unabashedly at her precious form, which was mine for all eternity, until her small hands fisted in my hair, in a futile attempt to bring me closer.

"Mine. Only mine." I snarled fiercely as I complied with her wish, before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. I plunged my tongue in her mouth, as hers met mine in a battle for dominance, whilst my hands found the perfect globes of her breasts.

I kneaded her soft flesh and tweeked her nipples, as I kissed her passionately.

"No one shall see you naked except me. No one shall lay their hands on you." I growled through clenched teeth. The very idea of any male with her, had me ready to burn the entire world down.

"No one shall taste your sweetness, but me." I released one breast to caress a creamy thigh.

"Please, just please..."She moaned, thrashing against me, her hips jerking against me in a move as old as time, causing me to lose my tenuous control.

From then on, it was a primitive dance of unadulterated lust. I nipped, teased and tasted, every single inch of her perfect body.

I marked her obsessively, increasing her libido with every release of mating serum,until she was a mewling, panting mess beneath me...till we both were crazed with desire, desperate to tip over that edge where we teetered.

Finally, when I gave in and with a gentle shove, broke through her barrier to be sheathed in the snug depth of her core, it was worth every torturous second of the countless millennium I have spent, waiting for her. Her pain as I tore through her maiden head, was substantially dulled owing to the copious amount of mating serum I had released in her bloodstream.

Moaning in unison, I started moving within her, gradually increasing my pace. We moved in tandem, moaning and screaming, lost together in the animalistic frenzy and dizzying sensuality.

Days passed, or maybe even months, that we burned in that raging inferno of desire, lost in each other. I had no concept of time or place as I repeatedly tumbled over the edge, experiencing heaven in the wet depth of my mate, coaxing countless explosions in her glutted body.

Sheer, unparalled joy filled me, every time I came within her, further strengthening our bond.

I was a senseless ball of agonized flesh, when I came one last time, as the mating frenzy finally ended after eons. I was an immortal with unparalled strength and speed, yet I collapsed bonelessly atop my mate, recovering from my high. Whimpering, she latched onto me, her fragile arms wrapping around my torso. Catching my breath, I kissed her languorously and shifted so that I was on my back and she laid on my chest, still joined, as I was unwilling to remove myself from within her.

I watched as her eyelids fluttered gently against her flushed cheeks, and she finally gave in to her exhaustion; too fatigued to move even a single inch. I had worn my little darling out!

Grinning smugly with a masculine pride, I kissed her forehead and gathered my love in my arms as she slept. She needed sleep to cope, after all. Her body was changing as the astounding amount of hormones I had released within her, did its work. Although, the mating serum did not affect the mates who were Vampires, except to increase their lust, it was not the same with humans.

The mating serum worked to strengthen the human mates, improving their immunity and strength by leaps and bounds. Even though the humans who mated with Vampires remained comparatively fragile, they were considerably stronger than others of their species.

I sighed in contentment as I buried my face in luscious locks of my mate. I was blissfully happy to hold my other half in my arms, the void in my dead heart filled, now that I finally had her. My years of loneliness finally at an end.

I was a changed man, my entire existence twined with the fragile girl I held in my arms.

I was inextricably and irrevocably bound to her for all eternity.


	2. The First Sight

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am so grateful to all of you who have reviewed, favorited or put me on author alert. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Jojo0525, I don't know if I can give you a fix schedule for updates as I pen them down in bits and pieces when I take a break from studies. However, I will try to post at least one chapter of both my stories, every week.**

 **BPOV**

They came from nothing.

One moment, our world was abnormally normal- the frenetic cities, busy lifestyle, frequently developing technology, crazy trends, the usual chaos of diversity, and the very next, it was a stuff of nightmare; a gruesomely scary one at that.

It has been little over a decade that we humans came to know, came to realize that the mythical creatures that so caught our intrigue, that spiced up countless novels, actually walked amidst us.

The bloodsuckers, the undead, the demons, the _Shaitan,_ the Apotamkin.

The Vampires.

It had all began on a blustery afternoon in the Italian city, Volterra. A car had lost control, running several people over, killing three and severely injuring five, the unfortunate tourists who had come to participate in the festivities and world famous procession on St. Marcus's Day. The blood that had spilled on the tarmac that fateful afternoon, had nothing on the gore the world subsequently witnessed.

Out of nowhere came a blur as white as snow and as shimmery as diamonds beneath the scorching Italian sun. As the world watched with a morbid fascination, the creature lapped at the injuries of both the dead and injured, draining them of their life blood, and then proceeded to drain two others, with the fury of an avenging angel.

They say the snarl on that killer's face was frightening enough to scare the devil himself!

The stampede that had resulted, had killed several others; innocent men, women and children who ran to save their lives. The crowd had ran helter-skelter like headless chickens.

A few bravehearts had futilely attempted to contain him, but only managed to join the hefty list of victims who lost their lives that day. Their bones were snapped with the ease with which a child pieces chocolate. Until finally that monster was restrained by two.

The two who were just like him.

Never had a silence been so loud. We watched as the hunter became the hunted; torn to pieces and burned in fire that was lit.

A horrifying conclusion of the Armageddon!

The ensuing months were a whirlwind of chaos and fear as we came to know of the creatures of the night, the great unveiling of the shadowy world of Vampires. It was ironical that their carefully guarded secret was outed on St. Marcus's Day, which was celebrated to commemorate the bravery of St. Marcus who had, according to the legends, chased the Vampires out of Volterra. Turned out, he was one of the advisers of the Emperor of Vampires, Edward Masen.

Another elaborate ruse to guard the secret.

The general atmosphere of fright on such a startling discovery, created enough pressure on the governments all over the world to wage a war against the undead.

One of the stupidest move we humans have made since the dawn of time.

The battle which raged for merely a week, resulted in nearly half the population of the world getting _butchered!_

Granted we had latest technology on our side, but they had inhuman strength and speed on theirs, which had ultimately made them the victors in that one-sided war. Even though our side did manage to take quite a few of them out, owing to the fact that we knew that fire destroyed them, it was still not enough.

All countries of the world had crumpled beneath their collective strength like a deck of cards, en mass.

Then began months of negotiation which resulted in _The Treaty of Peace,_ between humans and Vampires. We retained our freedom, our democracies and governments. Polls are still conducted to elect government, citizens are still required to pay taxes and abide by the same rules and regulations. However, the Emperor of Vampires, Edward Masen, who is rumoured to be the oldest and strongest of undead in the world, retains the ultimate power, a potent clout which he wields with a cold precision.

Irking him is indeed the last mistake anyone can ever make- a very fatal one.

He generally does not interact with us lowly humans, leaving his countless minions responsible for that chore, until someone commits a felony grave enough to garner his attention or he is required for a matter of diplomatic importance.

Like now.

Today, he is here in Phoenix, for one such meet. _The Convention of Nations,_ to discuss and negotiate on some finer points of _The Treaty of Peace,_ is going to be held here. Hence, the reason I am at home instead of at school.

Although we do come in contact with Vampires in public places, it is usually bare minimum here during day time, thanks to the constant sunshine. Even though the rays of the sun doesn't harm them, I guess it must be uncomfortable for them to glitter so, though I personally think that they take it as a dig to their pride, for it is funny to see one of the world's most dangerous predator shimmering like a disco light!

As for nights, it is an unspoken agreement to stay in crowded places and tight groups. Although it doesn't provide any security against a hunting Vampire, the number provides comfort. After all, life can not be brought to a standstill, or lived in constant, mind-numbing fear.

But today, owing to the presence of the elusive and mysterious Emperor of well...for all intents and purpose, the entire world, the entirety of the city is teeming with Vampires, thus, the diktat of my parents to not to leave the safety of the house for anything. Even though, the Treaty requires every healthy individual of 18 or above to donate blood to Blood Banks monthly, so as to provide food for Vampires without the loss of human lives, it still does not prevent them from occassionally taking a snap.

They are ruled by their thirst, after all, or so is the excuse given every time one of them slaughters a human.

I shut my notebook with a sigh of relief and gratification. After four hours of continuous studies, I have finally nailed the chapter of trignometry that we are to start in the class soon. I always endeavour to complete me syllabus in advance, and it was honestly satisfying to be able to make out head and tail of that particular chapter, given its level of difficulty.

I stretched languidly and made my way towards the bookshelf that stores my beloved novels. Since, I was alone as my parents were out for work, I decided to treat myself with a few hours of light reading, especially after such an ardous morning.

I have always found reading to be therapeutic.

My contemplation as to what to choose between Dan Brown's work and Miss Austen's, was however harshly broken as a loud bang from downstairs startled me. Before I could react, the door of my bedroom was all but crushed to ground. My heart banged against my ribcage, my mind numb with fear, a scream got stuck in my throat.

There was only one creature who could move with such rapidity.

A Vampire.

And sure enough, one stood before me, but as I met his eyes, I was lost, my fear queerly forgotten. His onyx orb were like black holes, mysterious and terrifying, exerting such unparalleled force on me that it was not gravity which bound me to the Earth, but him. He was tall and well-built, not like weight-lifters, but in that debilitatingly attractive way that made you wonder and fantasize, as to what lay beneath the layers of clothes.

And he was beautiful.

Dear Lord, was he _handsome!_ Straight, angular features, high cheekbones, strong jawline, tousled hair which were a strange shade of bronze, and a feral, masculine beauty of such proportion of which poets and bards rhapsodized in ballads. It almost hurt to look at his perfect features, like trying to watch the brilliance of the sun through naked eyes. A face, every model on the planet will kill to have.

He stood there like a pagan God of masculinity and virility, as motionless in his alabaster perfection as Michaelangelo's David.

Before he moved.

He flashed towards me like a homing missile, locked on its target, yet I couldn't move myself to even blink, uncaring that this moment could easily be my last on the Earth.

However, instead of causing me harm, he engulfed me in his arms, crushing me to his body. And despite his frigid embrace, I felt warmth. A rumbling moan escaped his lips, which caused my body to react so strangely. A shiver went down my spine and straight to my core, causing heat to pool at the apex of my thighs.

Suddenly, a pinch at the base of my throat startled me. However, the pain was soon drowned by the intense ecstasy that coursed through my body.

I was blissed and _horny!_

Even though like every person, I have read and knew of sex, unlike several others, I was not obsessed with the act of it. I knew it was an important part of life, but like so many of my classmates, I couldn't bring myself to pop my cherry just for the heck of it. Moreover, the promised pain and resulting blood may also have something to contribute to my indifference, given my aversion to blood.

But not now.

Every nerve in my body felt like a live wire, absolutely electrifying. My clothes felt like constraints, which I cannot do away with fast enough. My nipples tingled, and my panties were uncomfortably damp.

"That's it. Give in to me. You belong to me." He growled in a husky voice that was as smooth as velvet and did wicked things to my body.

I groaned loudly, my eyes rolling back in my head. My core throbbed painfully and I knew that the hunger I felt, if not satiated soon, will drive me crazy.

"Mine!" He snarled, his cold tongue caressing my neck, and I couldn't agree more.

In that moment, he possessed me, owned me, consumed me with such passion that I wished nothing more than to forever be wrapped around him in most intimate of embraces and never surface.

"Yours." I affirmed.

"Only yours." _And no one else's!_

I moaned loudly, desperately clawing at his clothes as best as I could, but his strong arms restricted my movements.

And as if his own need was as unbearable as mine, as if he too felt the desire that so consumed me, he tore my clothes with such violence that it turned me on incredibly.

Before I knew it, I was lying on my bed, with his delicious wait atop me and his rigid length nestled between my thighs. He caught my lips in a kiss so fierce that it could have set a forest on fire. A volcano of desire and lust erupted in me, sweeping my senses away. Every thought deserted me until the only thing I was aware of was him.

Him and his words of possessiveness.

"No one shall see you naked, except me. No one shall touch you!" He growled, playing the strings of my body like a pro till I was all but crying with intense pleasure.

"No one shall taste you, but me!" And I couldn't agree more. If he only gave me what I so desired, I will happily be bound to him forever.

I felt long fingers caress my thighs, barely touching my weeping core and I was a goner. I lost every last bit of control, each of my bodily faculties. A tempest was brewing within me, a vortex of insatiable lust and pure want, triggered by him. He played with my body, and when he finally gave in and entered me, his rigid length filling me like I have never been filled, sheathed in my welcoming warmth, I felt none of that dreaded pain.

From then on it was a ride, as he moved with and within me, taking me to pinnacle of pleasure, the _nirvana_ with his sinful body. A haze clouded my brain so much so that I forgot everything; I forgot myself and gave myself over to him...to that sensory overload. It was too much, yet not enough.

He touched me everywhere, yet nowhere enough.

In that tiny corner we had created for ourselves, I experienced heaven, right smack on the Earth. I moved with him, as his partner, as his mate in every way, in that fiery dance of passion as old as time itself. Above him, below him, beside him, facing him, on the couch, in the bed, in the shower, against the wall, standing, sitting, lying down...it was endless, our desire for each other.

Insatiable.

I could have been happy to stay with him, with our limbs locked intimately till the Apocalypse, or perhaps even after then, if I had a say in it.

However, it was my traitorous body which betrayed me!

What seemed like months, or it may have been years for all I knew or cared, I felt tired. A bone deep fatigue settled over my thoroughly ravished body, which felt like it was made of jelly. I did not have strength even to blink, yet I refused to let him withdraw from me.

I was unwilling to have him removed from where we were intimately joined; his manhood finally flaccid, or as soft as it could be, given his marble-like body, after eons.

He chuckled at my garbled protest as he shifted so that he lay on his back and I was sprawled on his chest.

I succumbed to sleep, feeling his fingers lovingly caress my hair.

* * *

I was whacked, feeling as if I have not slept in years, even though I was just roused from a deep slumber. My limbs felt as if they weighed a ton, so incapable to move them I was and my throat felt raw as if I have screeched my lungs out. My sheets were surprisingly cool and my mattress strangely hard. However, it was a dull throbbing in my vagina which felt... _full-_ for lack of a better word- in a strangely pleasurable way, arrested my attention. I have never felt anything like that.

It felt as if, as if I...

I groaned and tried to move my weary limbs to shift to a more comfortable position, which elicited a throaty moan from my...my _mattress?_

 _But mattresses can't moan!_

I jerked awake as if electrocuted only to lock eyes with a pair of eyes, that were the colour of blood.

The eyes of the Vampire on whose chest I had been _sleeping!_

I let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror before the world went black.


	3. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **This little fic has been added in Vampire mates and Imprints and Twilight Delight communities, for which I am grateful. Thanks for the honour.**

 **Kitson15, Bella is 17. It will cause a bit more chaos.**

 **Oopsadaze, technically yes, Bella was in such a haze of lust that she didn't immediately recall. Moreover, given the drastic changes her body is undergoing due to mating serum and her tiredness, she is a bit woozy.**

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **EPOV**

It was so loud!

As soon as I emerged from that bubble of mating frenzy which had wrapped around me these past few hours, clouding all my senses, a cacophony of voices, both mental and verbal assaulted me, making me wince.

For so long, I have been used to them, used to the multitude of voices that resided in my head at all times, and even learned to push them away, yet a few hours of complete occupation of my mental faculties had rendered me defenseless.

I heard the thoughts of my guards and other humans in the area, the cawing of children a few blocks down, bickering of couples, snores, conversations,...but I tuned them out. I cared not for those frivolities, but the most important voice in the world- my mate's.

Until now, I had been unable to concentrate on anything but consummating our bond and marking her repeatedly, but now that she was asleep, I wished to learn more about her.

I wished to hear her thoughts.

With a feeling of great anticipation, I concentrated on the precious girl sprawled on my chest, but encountered...unpenetrable blankness.

A void.

Frowning in confusion, I searched for her mental voice with a renewed vigour. There must be something, _anything_ , for even in sleep human mind is not simply _empty._

But, I detected _nothing. Absolutely nothing._

Had it not been for my arms wrapped around her and her heart beating steadily against my chest, I would probably not even have known of her presence.

The conclusion of my futile exercise was too astounding.

Impossible.

I couldn't read her thoughts. I couldn't feel her mind!

That has never happened in my fifteen thousand years on the Earth as an immortal!

I am a manipulator of mind, for lack of a better word. I can catch every tendril of thought anyone has ever had in their entire life time; I can see their past and present; I can manipulate them, possess them to do my bidding to even kill themselves; I can cause worst of pain, or rather a feeling of unbearable anguish enough to drive anyone insane, to beg for mercy of death; I can cut off their sesnses till they were nothing better than corpses; I can plant images, create illusion in anyone's mind so that they halucinated that which I wished for them to see.

My power on brain, whether Human or Vampire is endless. It is neither bound by number of minds I manipulate at a time, nor is it affected by distance. Once I catch essence of a mind, then even if the person is in the other corner of the world, I can control them.

And my ability has never failed me, but only gotten more potent as the years passed. I have honed it with precision and rigid control till it was perfect. Nearly.

It is the reason I rule the world, for none knows the extent of my power. The fools who have tried to take me out have suffered such gruesome fate which may frighten the death himself.

I have destroyed those who sought my end.

My power has made me invinciple, unstoppable, _omnipotent, omnipresent!_

Yet, I wasn't able to read her, a mere human.

It threw me out of the loop. It was impossible. Simply not done!

My efforts to unravel the enigma of convoluted workings of my mate's mind, were however disrupted by a great commotion.

"Bella!" A shrill voice screeched, breaking my concentration and I growled reflexively; my protective instincts on alert.

"Let us through! We are her parents, for God's sake. What have you done to our daughter?" A male voice hollered, and a slight peek into his mind confirmed it.

My mate's parents were here.

I was reluctant to leave her, yet I knew I needed to deal with these humans who were undoubtedly important to her.

"Bring me a robe." I commanded as the clothes I had worn earlier, were in tatters.

Immediately Emmet, the Chief of my guards, rushed to do my bidding, and waited for me at the top of the stairs maintaining a respectable distance from the bedroom. Since he was already mated, he knew his proximity to my mate wouldn't bother me. Much.

I tucked my little darling carefully and left the room, shrugging on the robe.

As I descended the stairs, the first person I saw was a little pixie _._

She was tiny, even tinier than my mate. Her dark hair were cropped short, enhancing her pixie-like features, and her wide blue eyes were fixed unblinkingly on me.

"What have you done to her?" She shrieked, glaring at me with anger whilst she brandished, what looked like a taser like the Transylvanian devil.

Had I not been an immortal, I would have feared for my life.

"What is going on here?" I asked coldly, ignoring her.

A man clad in the uniform of Police, turned towards me glowering. He had similar hair and eyes as my mate- her father.

"We wish to see our daughter." He growled.

"Absolutely not!" I hissed, tensing. Given my newly mated status, I was still to tone down my possessiveness. Even the thought of another male near my mate, had my hackles raised. Father or not, I couldn't bear it.

However, my answer incensed him and his thoughts were an incoherent jumble of fury.

"She is my daughter and I damn well will..."

"Sir, please calm down. You have misunderstood the Emperor. All newly mated Vampires have difficulty in allowing anyone of the opposite sex near their..." Carlisle, ever the pacifist tried to explain to him, but was cut short.

"But I am her father!" The man exploded.

"Charlie, please!" His wife laid a hand on his arm beseechingly and turned to me.

"Your Majesty, please, at least let me see my daughter. Just please, sir." The woman pleaded, tears trickling down her cheeks.

I stared at her, reading her thoughts which were fraught with worry for my mate, and reluctantly relented.

"Fine. But only five minutes." I warned and led her and the little pixie up to the bedroom.

Stepping inside, both the women immediately rushed to my mate.

"Bella! Oh sweetheart." They held her tightly and I growled in warning.

"Oh don't you turn our dear friends of animal kingdom on us. _We_ are her family." The pixie snapped at me, whilst she ran her hands through my mate's hair.

Had it not been for the immense love and concern radiating from her thoughts for my mate, I would have snapped her neck for taking that tone with me.

"Careful there, Missy. Mind your tongue. Don't you know who I am?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yes, the thousands of years old Emperor who induced my _seventeen year old Cousin_ to have sex with him."

 _Bloody pedophile._ She thought acerbically.

I should have taken offence at her thoughts, but I did not wish to give away my mind reading ability. Humans knew nothing about it and I was not going to let the cat out of the bag now. Then something struck me.

"Her name is Bella?" I asked softly. The girl narrowed her eyes at me and I heard her internal struggle to not give away that piece of information.

"Yes. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan." My mate's mother was the one who gave me an answer.

"And I am Reneé, her mother and she is Alice, her cousin."

Isabella. How astutely that name suited my bewitching mate, _my_ Isabella, yet even it did not encapsulate her incomparable beauty.

"What did you do to her?" Alice asked appalled, eyeing the bite mark at the base of Bella's throat in horror.

"Its a love bite." I smirked.

"It is damn well _not_ a hickey. You fed from her, you..."

But her tirade was cut short by a loud rumbling, the source of which, I located was my mate's stomach.

"Sweet Jesus, did you not feed her?" Alice asked incredulously.

I stared at her, troubled. I had forgotten to cater to Bella's human needs. I am not used to caring for anyone else but me, hence her requirement of food had skipped me. I felt pangs of regret and shame for having failed my mate.

"I guess not. You were too busy feeding _from_ her." She was furious at me for starving Bella.

"Alice, please don't." Reneé pleaded, and then turned to me.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to cook something for her. It will only take fifteen minutes."

She requested, to which I nodded my aquiescence. Of course, I wouldn't let Bella be uncomfortable in any way.

With a kiss on Bella's forehead and a stern glance at Alice, Reneé swept out of the room.

I glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and was shocked to find it was 1:00 in the night. No wonder my mate was ravenous.

"Boy, it looks like a tornado passed through in here." Alice whistled, staring around the room.

I turned distractedly to find half the room in shambles. The couch had collapsed, the beddings were ripped, the door and wardrobe crumbled, headboard demolished and pieces of clothes lay on the floor.

 _The labour of our love!_

Apparently in our eagerness to make love, we, or rather I have torn the whole room apart.

"Geee! You destroyed her wardrobe too? Hmmm." Alice left her perch beside Bella to sift through her clothes which had spilled out on the floor.

"And these clothes are pretty much done away with." She critically inspected a few jeans and shirts, which were either dirty (bits of wood and sawdust clinging to them), or torn here and there due to the slivers of wood and nails poking from the demolished wardrobe. Apparently, it had borne the brunt of the excess _energy_ coursing through me when I had taken Bella earlier against the wall beside it. I had demolished it to control my strength and handle Bella gently.

"At least now I can buy her new clothes without her throwing a hissy fit. Honestly, the dresses she wears must have been in vogue in 1970s. That girl is so fashionably incompetent!" I glowered at her, angered by her words.

"What? Its true." She shrugged.

"Oooh look! You ripped her sneakers too. As for these shoes...Hmmmm." Alice stood up from her crouch in front of the wardrobe.

She opened a drawer of the bedside cabinet, one of the few pieces of furniture which had survived relatively unscathed, and pulled out a pair of scissors. She then began to snip Bella's shoes apart.

"What are you...?"

"Oh, you can claim their demise too, can't you? What are three more pair of shoes in face of such," Alice made a swiping motion with her unoccupied hand.

"destruction. Of course, I will leave her one pair. I won't have her go barefooted. But, she seriously needs good footwear."

I chose not to say anything.

Of course, Bella deserved the best money could buy.

She was the Empress of the entire world, after all. _My Empress._

After some time, Reneé came back with a bowl of soup, which I took from her and fed Bella gently. By then, I had had enough of the humans and yearned to be alone with my mate. Of course, the 'Midget from Hell' had other ideas.

"We need to give her a bath. Just look at her hair. Its practically a bird's nest!" Alice said and then scowled at me.

"Besides, a hot water bath will sooth her muscles which are sure to be sore after _this._ She was a virgin and you just..."

"Out!" I had had enough of vitriol of this human.

"Watch yourself while talking to me, you silly girl. You are fortuitous to even breath the same air as me." I hissed.

"You..."

"Alice, let's go. Please sweety!" Reneé blubbered, her eyes wide with fear.

She grabbed her mutinous niece's hand and towed her out. And no matter how unwilling I was, I had to give it to that wench; she was loyal to my mate. She had not cared for her own life one whit as she stood up to me for Bella. Not even Vampires were capable of that feat. Alice loved my mate as one would a beloved sister.

I heard as Mr and Mrs Swan left accompanied by their niece.

 _If he hurts Bella, I will flay him alive with a blunt knife, consequences be damned!_ Alice's parting thoughts were vicious and I wondered what her reaction will be if she knew I can read her mind.

I had no doubt whatsoever that if I did hurt Bella, she will find a way to carry through her threat, no matter what.

Sighing, I shook my head and then proceeded to bathe Bella. As much as it galled me to admit it, the chit was right. Hot water was definitely good for relaxation of muscles.

Half an hour later, she was tucked back in her bed and I decided to clear the mess in the room.

I had the room cleaned in two minutes. After handing the last of trash for disposal to my guards, I settled back on the bed, pulling Bella to my chest. I kissed her forehead gently, reveling in her warmth and her presence. In just half a day, she had become the center of my universe.

"Emmet, let Rosalie know that she is to guard my mate till I change her." I ordered.

Rosalie was one of my best warriors and her being a female made her presence around Bella, bearable.

"Of course, your Majesty. I am most grateful for the honour accorded to my mate." He aquiesced humbly.

* * *

The night passed in a haze of pleasure. The copious amount of Mating Serum I had released in her bloodstream caused Bella to seek me out despite her fatigue and barely conscious state. Even in sleep, she sought me, mewling in need and I was happy to indulge her.

As the pale light of early dawn filtered in the room, Bella's change was nearly complete. Her skin was more smoother like spun silk, her limbs were leaner and muscles sinewy. There was a strength, a subtle gracefulness about her even in stillness which called to me, setting my nerves on fire.

I craved her more dearly than I craved blood.

I waited for her to awaken, to allow me a glimpse of her soulful eyes. I wished to know her since I was unable to read her. I was eager to solve the delightful enigma that was my mate.

As Sun brightened the azure horizon, my wish was fulfilled, though not at all in the manner I had anticipated.

Bella started fidgeting, her heart speeding up, then slowly she raised her head. Intense joy coursed through me as I beheld her dear face, but not for long.

With her face twisting in horror, she let out a bloodcurdling scream of terror, before she fell limply atop me in a dead faint.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	4. Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for your valuable reviews and thoughts on this story and also for putting me on author alert.**

 **CopperTopJ, Bella was unconscious when Reneé and Alice came. Hence, the reason Reneé made soup and Edward fed her.**

 **Sherylb, by 'change' in the previous chapter, I meant changes brought in her body by Mating Serum. Like I wrote in the prologue, it will make Bella stronger than average human. She has not been changed into a vampire.**

 **IMP AN: I know many of you might find the pace of this story to be slow, but that's just how it is. Even though this is a love story, every chapter is not going to be pure smut or fluff, otherwise it will be unrealistic. Bella and Edward not only belong to two different species, but also humans are natural food of Vampires (imagine a lion taking a romantic interest in a gazelle!). Moreover, the war between humans and Vampires, killed half the people of the world. Even for those who did not lose any loved ones, that kind of massacre leaves a scar. The behaviour of Alice and Reneé were two extremes of attitude towards Vampires- disdain and fear. Humans do not respect Vampires including Edward, they either fear them or hate them.**

 **The same is with Vampires. As is evident by even Edward's attitude, Vampires don't think much of humans. They are just a source of food for them and general nuisance. Vampires think themselves to be superior due to their extraordinary strength, speed and intelligence. So, there is a huge chasm between the two species. Bella and Edward are not going to fall in love just because I am playing around with the characters of Twilight which is a love story. They will have to work through their pride and prejudice for their happily ever after.**

 **Hope this makes sense. Now on with the chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

 **BPOV**

I felt dead.

Every muscle in my body felt atrophied. My limbs felt like dead weights as if someone had tied them down with stones which weighed tons and my head felt mushy, yet empty. I had no concept of time and place, just that I had been asleep for a long time.

A very long time.

Sighing, I rolled over and stretched languidly, my joints popping. I tried to remember what day of the week it was and if I had any tests to write or papers to submit today.

Mr. Cromwell had hinted about a Trig Test. And then there was that essay which was due on Thursday which I was supposed to write that day when I was to stay at home due to...

A sudden barrage of memories assaulted my sleep-addled mind, and I struggled to separate, what seemed like an ultimate _wet dream_ from reality. Because there was no way it could have actually happened...no way that I not only lost my virginity, but also had sex, what seemed like billions of times _._

It was simply impossible to have that kind of stamina.

Yet, it had felt so real. I still remembered the sensuous touches, the toe-curling kisses, that zenith of pleasure...

But that was so strange because I have never had a wet dream before. I was one of those Class-A nerds who spend their teenage frying their brain cells to achieve their dream of Ivy League Colleges. I was too concerned about achieving the perfect GPA and getting accepted in Harvard to bother about boys and sex, yet I had a wet dream.

The hell must have frozen over!

Chuckling stupidly at my lame joke, I opened my eyes and... had my breath knocked out of me.

For lying beside me was the boy, the _man_ who had starred in my dream, or rather reality by the looks of it given the dawning realisation that beneath the comforter I was as naked as the day I was born.

Just like him.

And as if it were not enough to upstage me, as if the realization that a Vampire has popped my cherry was not enough to send me in a shock-induced coma, I recognised that face.

The face which was usually splashed all over the tabloids and news channels. The face of not just any Vampire, but _the most famous and powerful Vampire in the world._

I have slept with Edward Masen, the Emperor of the World!

Either I have finally lost my marbles, or the Universe has one sick, twisted sense of humour!

"Breath. Easy, Sweetheart." He said, his voice softer than velvet, yet so alluringly commanding that it caused some _parts_ of my anatomy to tingle again.

My face burned in mortification and I had no doubt that I could easily give an over-ripe tomato a run for its money.

Dear Lord! What was it about this man which caused me to _ache_ so with barely suppressed need when all this time since I came to know about sex, I have never felt even a sliver of sexual attraction towards anyone.

How on the God's green Earth did a nun like me transform into a wanton?

In one fluid moment which was too fast for me to see, he was sitting against the headboard with me in his lap.

"Shh, darling. Its Ok." He murmured, rocking me back and forth like a baby.

I had not even realized that I had started hyperventilating. Darkness began to cloud my vision again like the last time I had woken up and found him in my bed, but I pushed it away. I had too many questions to lose my consciousness. Besides, I was no weak-minded wimp.

"Why?" It was the only word I could manage to choke out as I tried to wrap my mind around what lay in front of me. The truth which stared at me in the face.

Yet, I did not want to understand the implication of it...did not wish to accept that my entire life had changed that fateful morning when _he_ must have somhow caught my scent.

"You are my mate," He stated with no small amount of smugness and happiness, nuzzling my throat, "My Empress."

His words were the damning proof of the reality...a reality I was futilely trying to deny. In the back of my mind, I had been well aware of the ice cold irrefutable truth, because this has happened before, yet I was trying to comfort myself with falsehood.

A few weeks after the Great War between humans and Vampires, when negotiations for _The Treaty of Peace,_ were going on, whatever remained of our scarred and battered world once against trembled due to the cruelty of the undead.

A Vampire named James, slaughtered the entire family of a woman, Victoria in order to _claim_ her. The woman was married at that time with two children and James had torn them apart along with her husband to have her.

And these _monsters_ as always, came up with a pathetic excuse. They actually had the gall to _justify_ that bestiality of killing two young, defenseless children and an innocent man.

The Vampires call it mating.

And we humans call it damnation!

Although, Vampires usually find their mates amongst their kind, once in a blue moon, they do mate with some poor human with an awful amount of bad luck and mutated genes. Even though the scientists are trying to decode the quirks in genes which causes a human to be tied to a Vampire for all eternity, they are yet to come up with any ground-breaking revelation.

Mating, as crude and crass as it sounds, is in essence just that. A mating frenzy starts when a Vampire catches the scent of his or her mate, which does not end till the bond is sufficiently consummated, and the said mate is marked.

Repeatedly.

Thereafter, the two are bound together for all eternity. There is no going back. No recourse; no escape.

Nothing.

Even though mating is one of the most monumental occassion in a Vampire's life, given- as they put it- they find their other half, when a human is put into that equation, it usually goes downhill.

Not for a Vampire.

Victoria was neither the first nor the last of the victim of this _phenomenon,_ but only one case in a hefty list of my kind who have mated with Vampires since the dawn of time and put up some resistance.

If a human mate refuses to be so bound then the _aggrieved_ Vampire, pun intended, literally has a free rein in exacting restitution in any way he or she wishes. A punishment which usually results in slaughter of all near and dear ones- parents, siblings, friends- of the said mate.

And none can do anything, go against this penalty which is actually enlisted in _The Treaty of Peace._

The Royal Order passed by His Royal Highness, Edward Masen.

My mate.

Bile rose in my throat and tears pricked my eyes as I literally saw my entire life changed irrevocably in that moment. I was bound to him... a Vampire for all eternity and there was nothing that could be done. I could not run, had nowhere to hide to escape my fate.

I couldn't sentence my parents and Alice to a horrfic fate of getting butchered.

"What pains you, my mate?" Cold fingers brushed the wetness on my cheeks. I cringed at the _title_ which he addressed me with. It was almost as if I was a possession, not a person...as if I was no longer Isabella Swan, but solely his mate.

He may not have meant it at such, but something about those words rubbed me the wrong way.

Trying to curb my irritation, I shook my head against his chest. I knew that if I opened my mouth, I will unleash all my frustration and despair on the situation I have found myself in.

However, my evasiveness angered him.

"As my mate, I require of you to not hide anything from me." The Emperor commanded imperiously.

His harsh tone did the job. It might have been immature and childish on my part to behave so belligerently, but I could not bring myself to care. I had a vortex of convoluted emotions raging inside and he was the perfect target. Besides, I did not like the way he spoke to me. If I was to be tied to him for the eternity, then he should know better than to try to dominate me or order me around in any way. I won't stand for that.

I tried to twist away from him, but he refused to let me go; his arms were like twane bands of steel around me.

Strong and unrelenting.

He growled sharply to halt my struggle, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You will do well to not try to get away from me. Ever." He snarled.

"Then _you_ will do well to not order me around. I am a person, not a damn dog." I hissed, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Apparently, he was not used to facing opposition and expected the same from me. Well, that was not going to happen.

And screeching like a banshee or getting angry was also not going to solve anything.

I counted backwards to ten, trying to rein in my temper.

"Look, I...I don't know how to explain this, but my entire life as I knew it, has changed completely in just a day. I am not only mated with a Vampire, but _you,_ the Emperor! Its just too much; an information overload. I just need time to process this and right now I feel as if my head is filled with Styrofoam. So thinking is a bit of an impossibility for me at this moment." I said, trying to buy myself a bit of time.

I needed to be alone, needed to process this astounding turn of events.

How did the plain old me ended up mated with the Emperor?

Wasn't there any other girl for the Heavens to damn! I thought acerbically and then felt something akin to remorse.

I have always tried not to stereotype, yet just like others of my species, that attribute of my thoughts and behaviour failed where Vampires were concerned.

Yet, I also knew that if I did not make peace with my situation, I will be bitter for forever.

And of course I did not want to live miserably. An eternity (for surely he will not let me live as a mortal for long; another option I did not have) was a long time.

It was a fierce tug of war. On the one hand, I knew that it was wrong to judge the proverbial book by its cover and on the other, we humans have suffered so many atrocities at the hands of Vampires, that it was simply not possible to not be embittered and chary.

I shook my head. Even my thoughts were chaotic, jumping from one end to the other with such rapidity that I had a hard time making sense of them. It also did not help that a headache was building steadily and my body, now past the haze of whatever hocus pocus he had done on me, was starting to ache.

My muscles were sore and limbs shaky. And my rapidly building hunger seemed to literally shrivel my intestine up with its intensity, which further exacerbated my foul temper.

Apparently, men were not the only ones who were crabby when hungry.

"But what is there to understand? Do you realize how many women will kill to be in your shoes?" His arrogant voice broke my train of thoughts.

I gazed at his incredulous face, my eyes wide with disbelief. But strangely enough, instead of feeling angered by his words, laughter bubbled in my throat and I had to bite my cheeks to not burst out laughing like a Hyena.

God, talk about arrogance. He had ego the size of Vegas!

"I am _the Emperor of the World!_ And being my mate, you have the exalted position of being the Empress. You cannot even imagine the riches and...What are you laughing about?" He raged, yet I couldn't stop.

I guffawed as if I was possessed. Laughter shook my body, so much so that it looked like I was having a fit. Tears gathered in my eyes and my stomach ached due to laughing so hard, yet one look at his angry face brought another round of giggles.

His fury should have scared me, but I was too lost in paroxysms of giggles to care. His arrogance was so entertaining!

I have never felt so out of control in my entire life.

The Emperor sat motionless, his face a mask of fury as he glowered at me. But suddenly his expression changed; it went from thoughtful to amused in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, I forgot that the Mating Serum has that affect too." He grinned suddenly, his eyes dancing with barely suppressed hilarity.

"Are you bi-polar?" I managed to question between sniggers.

"No Sweetheart, but at this moment, you are." He chuckled and leaned slightly to capture my lips in a heated kiss.

And that's how my fit of hilarity met an end.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	5. When the evil stirs

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am also grateful to those who have added this little story to their communities.**

 **Rita01tx,** thank you so much for recommending my amateurish attempt on Rob Attack. I am honoured. And the banner you have made is incredibly beautiful too.

 **Romana973,** Bella did not respond to Alice, Edward and Reneé because she was still unconscious at that time. Hence, the reason Reneé made soup and Edward fed her.

 **AN: This chapter contains the foundation of future events and thus, is very important. So, let me know your thoughts.**

 **EPOV**

 _It was hell._

 _The stench of death hung in the air, the bosom of the Earth was a deep burgundy with the blood that had been spilled and the night sky shuddered with the cries of agony._

 _Hundreds of men, women and children; Humans and Vampires shrieked in agony, life slowly draining away from their numerous wounds. Decapitated, torn to shreds, mauled to death, surrounded by the pool of their urine, faecas and blood, they writhed, begging for death._

 _'The undead' seemed to be only a euphemism for the Vampires too, for amidst their severed limbs and ashes of several comrades, they too pleaded for deliverance, for mercy from that Purgatory._

 _The putrid smell of coagulated blood caused the thirst to flare, yet revulsion was dominant. The troops advanced as one down the steep hillside, to aid, to help in any way they can, to save lives, but it was not to be for that cursed city._

 _They were halted in their way as the world was consumed by fire._

 _With a thunderous roar, the blood-drenched Gaia split as several towering conflagarations shot to the sky, so brilliant in their magnificence that they turned the night into day._

 _Like a fiend they spread, gobbling everything in their way, in every direction, in every way. The cries of the injured silenced by the reverberations of raw power, the growls of that murderous inferno._

 _A torrent of hot air rose and buffeted through the expansive landscape with a sepulchral moan, causing the fear stricken spectators of that miasma to fall down like a deck of cards. They could do nothing but watch the destruction, the tragedy._

 _The conflagaration moved en mass, shrouding the entire city and burning brilliantly for a few endless moments before constricting. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was sucked in itself, gradually, reduced to greedy flames which licked away at cinders._

 _The air was a horrendous amalgam of the stench of burning flesh, sickly-sweet smell of the charred bodies of Vampires and ashes._

 _And before the horror-stricken eyes of the witnesses, the entirety of the city, which had been brimming with life, love, laughter, joy, hope, sadness, empath, with humans and Vampires mere hours ago, was obliterated._

 _Destroyed._

 _All that remained were the charred remains of its inhabitants beneath a fiery shroud which burned merrily, completing the tragedy, erasing any traces of life._

 _It was Necropolis._

 _The City of the Dead._

"What happens now?" The soft voice of my mate broke my concentration.

I blinked several times to dispel the images of the massacre I have just witnessed in the memories of one of my guards, Peter. For past one year, there have been some disturbances in the towns and villages situated near the forests of Amazon. Several men, women and children disappeared without trace.

At first it was thought to be the work of some carnivorous animal, but when over the last few months several Vampires also vanished in a similar manner, alarm was raised.

They were strange- those incidents, for neither humans nor Vampires saw anything or anyone, yet the disappearances, the killings continued, though sporadically. The killers ( for it was apparently not the work of a single...whatever it was) strike when least expected and strangely enough not even their scent lingers after their departure. Whoever they are, they have been too careful and cunning.

Machiavellian!

But until now, it was an occassional human or Vampire that was attacked, not the mass killing the likes of which I have just witnessed.

The inhabitants of that God-forsaken city, mortals and immortals alike, were injured severely and before aid could arrive in any form, several powerful bomb blasts razed the entire place to dust.

Thus, removing any scent of the perpetrators.

Although the news of that unfortunate incident has spread all over the globe, thanks to media and Internet, it is being perceived as those freak attacks that some rebellious humans have carried out over the years to oppose my reign. It was easy enough to spread such rumour, for there are no survivors to contradict our claim and the perception of general population regarding us is as formidably powerful and unbeatable.

It won't do to cause panic and have humans run around like headless chickens as they are wont to do in stressful situations.

No, this problem required to be handled diligently and astutely and for that I needed to return to my Court soon.

So, I tell her the same.

"We need to return to Forks."

"Forks?" Bella asked, the sandwich she was eating halfway to her mouth.

"Yeah, you must know that's where I live and have my Court, don't you? I mean, it is not a secret or something." I asked perplexed by her reaction.

"But what about my parents? And my school? I can't just up and leave everything behind!" She cried, her eyes wide.

"I can engage private tutors for you and of course, you will have every book in my Library at your disposal. It is the biggest Library in the entire world with every..."

"I won't drop out of school," Bella said hotly, "I don't wish to be homeschooled! Besides, I aim to get accepted in Harvard and..."

"Of course, you will gain acceptance! You are the Empress of the world, Bella. You are _my_ mate! They wouldn't dare deny you admission." I stated confidently.

"As for your school, I am not comfortable with having you in the midst of Humans. Anything can happen to you and I can't take that risk."

Bella glared at me, her nose and ears turning red with anger. She looked so cute and endearing like a tiny, fluffy bunny unaware of her own vulnerability.

"First thing, I will get admission in Harvard only, and I repeat, _only_ on the basis of my performance and hard work and _not_ because of you throwing your weight around," She clipped, her jaw clenching stubbornly.

I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me.

"Secondly, I am going to attend High School. I have lived seventeen years of my life without you and I have managed just fine. So, unless there is a madman waiting to hack me to death, I will be perfectly safe in school. People just don't pop their cogs like that in High School of all places!"

"We will see about that." I said, unwilling to have a row with her just yet, though I will broach the subject again.

There is no way that I am going to allow my mate to be in the midst of bosky, nitwit teenagers.

"Look, I am not arguing with you just for being difficult. But really, Edward, I am not going to give up my ambitions merely because I mated with you. I have slogged day and night for getting the perfect marks and remain at the top of my class. I am not simply going to abandon everything...my aspirations, my career. That's not even up for negotiation!" Bella said firmly..

"Besides, I need to talk to my parents about this whole moving thing and that just..."

"Now that's not up for negotiation, Bella! I won't be parted from you." I warned sternly.

"I know...its just as silly as it might sound coming from a teenager, but I have never been separated from both my parents till now. I am going to miss them so much." She murmured sadly.

I put the plate of food perched on her lap on the bed and pulled her to me.

"But, darling, you can visit them any time you want. Its not as if you will never see them again." I comforted her, rocking her back and forth.

Bella snuggled closer to me, her small body pressed against mine and I felt content, more at peace...simply happy, like I have never felt before. Her warmth infused in my cold body as she lay in my arms; so soft and fragile.

However, serenity of that moment was disturbed as I caught the thoughts of the devilish Midget.

Miss Alice Brandon was here with loads of clothes for Bella and a steely determination to see her again.

I groaned inwardly.

 _So much for peace and quiet; here comes the mini tornado!_

"Let me through!" She insisted, standing akimbo in front of an equally determined Emmet.

"Look, squirt, you cannot disturb the Royal Couple. You can meet Her Majesty later when the Emperor emerges from the chambers to present her before the world and make an announcement. As for these bags, I will ensure that these are delivered to Her Majesty. Now, why don't you get going?" Emmet snapped.

"I won't go without meeting Bella...What are you doing?" Alice squealed as Emmet swung her up his shoulder and marched towards her car.

"Put me down, you Oaf! Bella! Bella!" She shrieked, banging her tiny fists on his back and her voice drifted in through the open window, causing Bella to stiffen.

"Is that Alice?" She asked.

"Yes, she wanted to see you but Emmet denied her entrance." I said resignedly, knowing what was coming next.

"But why? I want to see her, Edward." She insisted, clambering off of the bed and advancing towards the door and I immediately blocked her way.

"You are going nowhere dressed merely in a flimsy robe." I growled sharply.

Her cheeks pinked and her eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, she had forgotten about her state of undress in her eagerness to meet the she-devil.

I sighed in defeat.

"Emmet, get her up here." I commanded.

And in a jiffy, the evil pixie was deposited near the doorway with all the bags of clothes that she had brought for my mate.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked and pulled her in a fierce embrace.

"Hey, Ali!" Bella greeted her softly in a much more civilised manner than that shrieking banshee.

I left the two girls to bring in all the bags that the pixie had brought. My mate stared agape at them.

"Holy Cow! What the hell is all this?" Bella gasped, staring at the bulging bags.

"Your clothes, silly! Ours is a liberal society, but I am sure that many will raise objection if you went about naked." Alice said sarcastically.

I growled in warning to which she rolled her eyes.

"And most of all him." She nodded towards me.

"Did you leave a store or two intact with their goods or simply emptied them all?" Bella asked, grimacing.

"Very funny, Bells, but you need not worry...Now, tell me, did you have something to eat?"

"Yep, I was eating before you came. Wanna have a sandwich? These are really good." Bella offered.

"I will order more for her. You need to finish those." I protested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. There is more than sufficient for both of us here. You got me ten sandwiches for God's sake! I am not an Elephant."

"But you are so thin and tiny. You should eat more."

"That's genetics, Edward. We Swan women tend to be on the smaller side." Bella explained.

"Tell me about it!" I grinned salaciously at her and had the satisfaction of watching her turn an adorable shade of crimson.

"Ugh! Too much details." The pixie pinched her face in revulsion and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nobody asked you to be here, Midget." I retorted.

Perhaps I can send one of my men to dispose her off. Surely, they could pull it off as an accident and I will forever be free of this pesky pest.

"Don't plot my murder. Bella will never see your face again if you harmed me. She loves me too much!" A maniacal grin spread across her face. She clearly enjoyed irking me.

Alice then grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the bed to show her all the new clothes and accessories that she had bought, leaving me standing in the doorway.

It was going to be an irritating and a very long afternoon.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	6. Explanation

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for taking time to leave me well wishes. That meant a lot to me.**

 **pinklady34,** the incident described in the beginnjng of the previous chapter has already happened. Edward was viewing the memories.

 **dpennell007,** I don't mind anyone pointing out my mistake, so you need not worry.

 **Sarah and Guest,** I hope this chapter resolves all the issues you raised.

 **This chapter is a gift of Thanksgiving to all my lovely readers who always seek to encourage me so spectacularly. You all are the best. Belated Happy Thanksgiving**

 **Chapter 6: Explanation**

 **BPOV**

It was the mask of death.

Of venomous loathing, cruel sadism and sheer inhumanity.

In that moment, he was a predator; an incensed, enraged predator whose ruby eyes were locked on his prey.

The prey who was writhing on the floor screaming in agony.

The prey who was my cousin, Alice.

"NO, STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE!" I yelled, staring horrified at my cousin, as she all but tore her hair out, begging for mercy.

"Alice!...Edward, please stop...Please. .Dear Lord!" I sobbed over the din of Alice's bloodcurdling screams as I tried to grasp her bucking body.

I had tried- tried so hard to get Alice to shut up, to not constantly goad Edward, but all was for naught. Alice was too embittered, too caustic due to the injustice done to her by a Vampire- the awful experience of her childhood that had sired her loathing for all of that species- to see the effect her words had on Edward.

How her vitriol infuriated Edward beyond comprehension and rationality.

Suddenly, he wrenched Alice from my hold, lifting her as if he were holding a smelly, rotten carcass and all but threw her out of my room.

"Alice! No, what are you doing to her?" I growled, trying to get to her, but twane bands of iron wrapped around me, imprisoning me to an unyielding, cold chest effectively.

"Throw this vermin out where she belongs, Emmet, before I kill her." An inhuman voice snarled.

I struggled more viciously against him, this...this _monster_ with whom I was now tied for all eternity.

"Let me go!"

"Now you listen to me and listen me good," A cold voice growled in my ear, "I have had enough of tantrums of you and your bloody family. We are leaving this goddamned place for Forks right now! If you are not ready within an hour with all the grace, poise and _rationality_ of a Royal, I shall call for your family's blood, _little Empress_." Edward spat and then released me.

"Just an hour." He warned before leaving the room.

I collapsed on the floor, crying bitterly, cursing my fate. I felt such a convoluted mess of emotions.

Overwhelming sadness for my situation, anxiety for Alice, anger at the way Edward had behaved with me, yet an uncomfortable _tugging_ somewhere in my heart which more or less eclipsed all others. I yearned for something, but I knew not what.

Lost as I was in my own piteous pondering, wracking sobs and tears, I did not notice as someone lifted me from the floor and gently placed me on the bed.

"There there, Your Majesty. It's Okay." A soft voice cooed as gentle arms held me.

I cried bitterly, dampening the clothes of the person who so comforted me with tears and snot, yet she held me, patting my back gently. I sobbed for everything and everyone...my parents, Alice, Edward and myself. I did not know what to feel, what to do, and the sheer uncertainty and utter madness of the situation I was in. Finally, remembering his warning and the time limit of an hour, I gained some semblance of control on my emotions which have pretty much run amok ever since I woke up. I rubbed my wet cheeks dry and looked up to see the person I nearly drowned in my tears, and immediately my self-esteem took a downward plunge.

She was beautiful.

Her golden hair cascaded down her back in ripples of spun silk and framed a face so utterly beautiful that she may as well have been Aphrodite herself. She had- what they called a perfect hourglass figure- and I had no doubt that she could perhaps command men to jump to their own death and have them fulfill her wishes eagerly and willingly.

I felt like a ragged waif just by being in the same room as her.

And then she moved. With an unearthly grace, she stood in front of me and curtsied deeply.

"Please forgive my forwardness, Your Majesty, I am Rosalie Jane McCarty, mate and wife of Sir Emmet John McCarty, the Commander of His Majesty's army. I am your designated guard." She said softly, still bent in a low curtsy.

"Please rise, Mrs. McCarty, and...uh..call me Bella" I rasped awkwardly, feeling more than a bit weird with all the formality and my new title.

Rosalie straightened up, looking shocked for a moment before regaining her composure and smiling gently.

"I am afraid I cannot do so, Your Majesty. It is a severe breach of protocol and blatant disrespect to His Majesty. But please call me Rosalie, My Lady." She bowed slightly.

I sighed, but nodded in resignation. I did not want to further irk Edward. I glanced at the clock to see that only fifteen minutes had passed since Edward stormed out of my room and woodenly proceeded to change my clothes. A strange numbness stole over me as I refused to think of anything- Edward, my parents, Alice. I was literally on auto-pilot mode, totally detached and completely weary with all the recent happenings.

Yet, that uncomfortable feeling in my chest refused to go away.

As I sat on my bed and allowed Rosalie to brush my hair and apply a light coating of makeup (Heaven forbid the appearance of the new Empress in a public place looking hideous with puffy eyes!), I rubbed my chest absently.

"I do not intend to be disrespectful, Your Majesty, but can I say something?" Rosalie began hesitantly and I nodded, curious to listen what she had to say.

"Please just be patient and, forgive me for saying this, refrain from getting angry quickly, at least these few days, Your Majesty." Rosalie murmured.

"Do you refer to my haywire emotions, Rosalie?" I asked, hoping to make sense of my rapidly swinging temperament.

"Yes, Your Majesty," my companion nodded,

"You see, when Vampires make love to their mates, then instead of venom, Mating Serum is produced. It is then released in the body of the mate through love bites. The Serum is injected in the body of the mate during sex and-"

"You mean to say like date rape drugs?" I interrupted her, feeling horrified.

"No, no, Dear Lord! Not like that, Your Majesty! Mating is mutual, not forced. Mating Serum does not influence or drug one to enslave their mental faculties. It just increases the lust mates feel for each other and makes the entire experience more pleasurable for both the parties involved. Please remember your own experience, My Lady. When you first beheld His Majesty, did you feel threatened or forced in any way?" Rosalie asked, her eyes wide.

I recalled the feeling of utter lack of fear; the feeling of security, completeness, and mind-numbing attraction and lust when I had first seen Edward. Even though I had known he was the world's most dangerous predator who could brutally end my life in just a few seconds, I had been unable to get my mind to register anything beyond his God-like beauty.

"No, I didn't."

"Exactly, because on a psychological level, you recognised him as your other half. This is the most mysterious and spectacular facet of mating...this _recognition,_ for lack of a better word. This is also the reason why all the researches on the phenomenon of Vampires mating with Humans is more or less at dead end. You see, by collecting samples, the scientists have found that quirk of genetics in those humans who are destined to mate with Vampires, yet they are still to advance any further. When a Vampire catches the scent of his or her mate for the first time, a Mating frenzy starts which demands immediate satisfaction. And interrupting a Vampire so searching for his mate, cannot result in anything but a brutal death, for we are no better than animals completely overtaken by our instincts during Mating frenzy. We cannot tolerate anyone near our mate when that happens, ergo collecting a sample for further research is impossible. If only there was a way to do so, it will be so fascinating to finally find, but then again..." Rosalie trailed off, and I was no longer sure she was still talking to me.

Suddenly, she blinked and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I have quite an inclination towards science and tend to go off tangent...Now where was I?...Oh yes, the Mating Serum. If the mate is a Vampire, the Serum solely serves to make sex more pleasurable by increasing lust considerably. However, when the mate is a Human, it does much more. In Human mates, aside from affecting the libido, it quite drastically and effectively changes their body. It does not change them into a Vampire but serves to make them more durable and stronger than average Humans. The external appearance changes more rapidly, but it is the alterations which take place inside the body, that take time. You, My Lady, are still going through rapid changes, which is the reason for your haywire emotions, short temper, inability to concentrate and think as coherently and clearly as you do always. We call it 'The Adaptation period'".

"You mated yesterday, so at least for two or three days more, you will be no better than a person who is bi-polar. Although it is not a perfect analogy, the effect of Mating Serum is pretty much akin to the effect of administration of morphine in Human body. One still feels woozy and disorientated even when the morphine starts to wear off. Apart from mood swings, you will also feel sudden cravings for food, sleep and... sex, as it is your source of Mating Serum, which will speed up your changes."

I took in a deep breath, trying to wrap my head around all that she said and feeling quite relieved that I was feeling so out of control because of some chemical alterations in my body and not because I was going barmy.

"It is also the reason why His Majesty was being so considerate and...that is not to say, he won't care for you, Your Majesty! Of course, he does and he will. Vampires are genetically programmed to be completely devoted to their mates, but..."

"I understand what you are saying, Rosalie." I said, halting her nervous rambling, and she nodded in relief.

"Your Majesty, we Vampires are advised to be _accommodating and unfailingly kind_ to our Human mates, especially during the 'Adaptation period'. For all the effects the Mating Serum has and the connection that mating forges, it cannot create true love, unless both the mates truly work towards it. Mating only brings two individuals, who are best-suited for each other, together, and of course, Vampires are completely and irrevocably devoted to their mates, yet they have to work through their differences to fall in love. A mated couple has the potential for their happily ever after, only they have to make efforts for it. Hence, we are advised to be considerate as anger does nothing but abet bitterness and ill-feelings so soon in the relationship." Rosalie shook her head.

"But if Vampires are supposed to treat their mates like that in the 'Adaptation period', then how come incidents like Victoria happened? Murdering the husband and innocent children of one's mate is hardly a way to start a relationship."

"Your Majesty, we are _advised_ to do so for its a preferred way. It cannot be helped if someone is simply too sadistic and callous...And His Majesty, was trying to ensure your comfort and happiness, Your Majesty, but the words of your cousin proved to be too much, and-"

"That will be enough, Rosalie. I don't need anyone to champion me." Edward's cool voice came from the doorway, where he stood donned impeccably in a black suit, looking devilishly handsome.

For the first time since he had left me, I felt that insistent tugging... that yearning ease away as I stared at his unearthly perfection.

Murmuring a hasty apology, Rosalie darted out of the room, leaving me alone with him.

With each deliberate step he took towards me, I wanted to be angry at him-for the way he had behaved earlier- yet I couldn't find it in myself to do so, not after what Rosalie had told me.

Yet, his treatment of me was wrong and the feminist in me wanted to snap at him for ordering me around.

Edward came to me and held out his hand.

"We have to leave now, my mate." He ordered, staring at me expectantly, and I felt that spark of anger at his address.

"My name is Bella." I bit out, but took hold of his hand anyway, glaring at him in challenge.

He raised an eyebrow archly, but did not retaliate in any way and led me out of my room, my house, and my life, as I have known it till now.

* * *

The drive to the airport passed in a haze as I was too lost in my thoughts, which was a good thing considering my dislike to be the centre of attention. I decided to not to raise any questions about my parents or Alice for now, as I was unwilling to have another row. So, after sending them a message informing them of my impending departure and telling them I loved them, I boarded the plane, determined that I will see them soon.

There was no way I was giving up my family.

It was only when I boarded the plane, that I noticed the opulence around me. Stupid as it was, it had not occurred to me that Edward would not travel with his _subjects-_ the Humans.

"I prefer not to travel in Human infested contraption." Edward said tersely, correctly interpreting my silence and inadvertently egging the flames of my ire.

"If you have so much problem with Humans, why did you mate with me? Or did you forget I am one too?" I hissed.

We glared at each other fiercely; his crimson eyes boring down in my brown ones, smouldering in anger. Neither of us were willing to back down as we stood toe to toe, locked in each other's gaze, until something shifted.

With the precision and fierceness of a vulture swooping down to capture his prey, Edward bent, pulling me in a punishing, bruising kiss. His arms snaked around my waist, till I was crushed against his chest, my softness aligned with his hardness as, despite the sharpness of my anger, I felt lust course through me. He effortlessly played my body, inciting the desired reaction, yet unlike the countless times we have made love before, I refused to surrender... to be pliant.

I gave as good as he gave me.

We were equals.

I bit his lower lip hard, already feeling the strength that coursed through my body due to the changes caused by the Mating Serum, making Edward growl in need. He tore at my clothes and then accorded the same fate to his till we were as naked as the day we were born, wrapped in that bubble of frenzy of our mutual desire and self-righteous anger.

My hands roamed around his impressive torso, his muscled chest and well-defined pectorals as I again marvelled at the perfection that was his body. No matter the flaws of his character and mine as well, I was enough of a girl to be excessively flattered that _he belonged to me._

That this handsome man was mine for all eternity.

Heat undulated in my stomach as I ached for his touch. He touched me everywhere, yet it was nowhere enough. He held me firmly to him, but it was not tightly enough.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, his manhood nestled against my thighs, tantalisingly touching my core...that bundle of nerve where I so desired it.

But, I wanted him to lose control like he had made me lose mine every time we had sex in the past.

So, I bucked hard against him, coating his length with my wetness, make him throw back his head and roar. He was such a graceful picture of masculine beauty and inhuman strength.

Potent, puissant, deadly!

I just had a momentray glimpse of his dark eyes before he was latched onto my throat, releasing the fiery aphrodisiac in my bloodstream.

The Mating Serum.

The effect was instantaneous. Like a woman possessed, I bucked against him, scratching his back, biting his neck and crushing myself closer to him. Edward pulled back and caught my lips in a searing kiss as he lowered me on the floor. His tongue tangled with mine in a battle of domination, yet I held mine.

We were like two lions, engaged in a fierce duel to mark our territory, unwilling to concede defeat. Our anger fueled us,... fueled the uncontrollable urge to dominate, to possess and be possessed. And it was this desperation...The liquid lust that mingled with my blood, that made me flip. I pushed Edward to make him lay on his back and straddled him, unwilling to wait any longer to attain that elusive pinnacle of pleasure...The nirvana.

I grasped his turgid flesh and guided him in. The sheer pleasure from having him so intimately connected with him, made my eyes roll back in my head.

It was passionate, raw and powerful. On that carpet covered floor in his plane, so high up in the air from the surface of the Earth, I saw heaven.

Each time he took me over the edge, we tipped together in the endless abyss below. It was all-consuming, mind-blowing and simply maddening.

So sinfully delightful!

Eventually, we came from our high and I collapsed bonelessly atop him, slick with sweat. My body throbbed with a pleasurable ache and my heart hammered in my chest. I tightened my arm around Edward, content to drift off to slumber, after such an enlightening evening in which I learned about the remarkable flexibility of human body.

Gentle hands caressed my wild hair and something cold and smooth softly kissed my sweat-covered forehead.

A flutter of disturbing thought suddenly disturbed my impending slumber and I unconsciously tensed. A sharp pang of displeasure and something awfully uncomfortable burned in my chest viciously.

"How many?" I mumbled, unable to decide whether I wished to know the answer or not.

"Huh?"

"You are...you know so much about this and I wonder how many-"

"You are the only one," Edward interrupted me, correctly interpreting my awkward rambling, "I have never been with any female before, even as a human. Not even a kiss-"

"Don't lie to me, Edward. You are the Emperor of the world, more handsome than the devil himself and even though I am no pro in male anatomy, I can tell you have a killer body, and not to mention you have been alive for who knows how long," My voice rose sharply as I eyed him in disbelief,

"And you want me to believe you have never had sex? I was not born yesterday, Edward!"

"Gods woman! Is it really so hard for you to believe anything I say? Fine. I swear on you that before mating with you, I was a virgin who had never even kissed a woman, human or Vampire. You were my first in every single damn way! As for my knowledge, you will be surprised by how much can be learned if you have access to the right book, and I have the world's biggest library. Now, happy?" He snapped.

I stared at him, knowing... _believing_ he was telling the truth as a warm feeling stole over me and my chest felt considerably lighter. Too tired to analyse the strange feelings fluttering in my heart at his impromptu announcement, I flopped down on him, once again claiming my position on his chest. I snuggled in his cold chest, waiting for sleep to claim me.

"So you think I am more handsome than the devil himself and have a killer body, do you?" Edward asked after a moment of silence and I could _hear_ the smile in his voice. He all but oozed smugness.

"Show off!" I grumbled, smacking his chest lightly, before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	7. Maria

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and encouragement. They make my day. Please keep them coming.**

 **pinklady34,** Alice was not bitten by Edward. He was just causing her pain; it is one of his powers as I have mentioned in one of the previous chapters.

 **EPOV**

Her thoughts were venomous.

Laced with bitter jealousy and violent anger, they were hidden beneath a mask of respectful courtesy and reverence.

Had it not been for my ability to dig out any thought a person has ever had- a power that was a closely-guarded secret- I wouldn't have known of her envy.

Her jealousy with the position my mate held.

A position she had desired for herself for years.

Over my very long life as an immortal and most especially as the Emperor, I have received innumerable propositions. There was no dearth whatsoever of any willing female eager to provide me with sexual gratification.

And despite the manner in which mates-the proverbial perfect other half- is venerated among my kind, I might have taken up with them, for I have lived fifteen thousand years of loneliness.

I might have indulged my baser instinct, for Vampires are extremely sexual creatures.

But, I was repulsed by such forwardness by the women throwing themselves on me, owing to my abilities.

The thoughts of pure greed...the idea to use me more or less as the mythical Philosopher's stone to achieve endless wealth and incomparable social status, made me abhor those women as much as I was disgusted by them.

I found it awfully hard to be in so much as the same room with those women who solely wanted to use me, yet I endured.

So, I stayed away from them. Despite my acute desire for a companion, I had given up on ever finding a mate, let alone someone who could alleviate my loneliness with.

Fifteen thousand years is too long a period to remain optimistic, after all.

Yet, I found her.

Strangely, miraculously, I found my Isabella on that fateful day.

My sweet mate who was now the sole cause of jealousy of _her._

 _Filthy whore!_ She had called my Isabella. Her ire buried in the deepest recesses of her mind, now that she was in the Court yet I found it...I read her.

And I knew that there was only one way to deal with her...the panacea of her venom.

Extermination.

Vampires generally find it exceedingly difficult to control emotions of great passion...fury, hatred, lust and envy. Despite being supremely intelligent, we are bound to act erratically and territorially, especially for something or someone which belongs to us.

And apparently she,- _Maria,_ thought I belonged to her.

Ever since she had joined the rank of my guards a thousand years ago, she had been obsessed with me. Like me (until recently), she had been unable to find her mate and hence had arrived at the logical (according to her) conclusion that we should be together. More so, she was an extremely beautiful female who had always been successful in easily enticing any male she desired, for it was her _ability- her power._

Maria could make things happen. _Quite literally._

She could bend the events to suit her desire by sheer force of will, which is quite fascinating to observe. The same ability which may endanger my mate. I have seen enough ghastly repercussions of fury and envy in Vampires to recognise the signs of danger which was only further exacerbated by the fact that Maria had always been quite possessive and covetous. Despite several awfully rude refusals from me, she had always seen me as _hers._

And now that the position of my mate, lover and fiancé belonged to another, it rankled her severely. The fact that a Human had unsurp the position she had coveted for nearly a thousand years further filled her with unbearable loathing.

She was a threat to my mate and I was eager to get rid of her permanently.

"Greetings, gentlemen, ladies." I drawled smoothly as all the members of the Supreme Council-which is the leading body of my most competent courtiers- curtsied before me.

"Your Majesty, on behalf of the Supreme Council, please allow me to congratulate you on finding your mate." Carlisle bowed reverently.

"Thank you... Now, let's begin the meeting." I said curtly, a tempestuous fury churning within me as I once again caught trails of Maria's furious thoughts despite her best attempt to hide them.

I took my seat at the head of the table and indicated others to do so too.

The next few hours were spent in discussion over the report of the mysterious happenings in Amazon. Maria and Jasper, who had led the team of guards for a reconnaissance in the area, told me of their inconsiderable findings. Apparently they too had failed to catch any distinct scent owing to the constant rainfall and myriad of fauna that thronged Amazon. Moreover, the bomb blasts after the carnage further removed any traces of scent whatsoever.

However, the confiscation of peraphernalia that was used in the manufacture of bombs in the deepest bowels of the forest reinforced the fact that we were battling a well-structured organisation of cunning individuals. Although it was left to be seen whether they were Humans or Vampire, the pace at which the incidents were executed had us inclining towards the latter. If only we could obtain even a single corpse of the dead for autopsy. Due to the bomb blast we had nothing but pieces of charred flesh or ashes-in the case of Vampires.

"Why didn't you use your gift, Maria? I am sure we would have gotten much more than this paltry information, if not actually nabbed the culprits." I asked, though I had picked up her failure to utilise her power earlier.

Although it was highly worrying that the nemesis we were facing were immune to her considerable power, her discomfort and anger at the prospect were quite enjoyable.

"I...I wasn't able to influence them, Your Majesty." She murmured quietly, her eyes downcast.

"What?!" My courtiers, apart from Jasper, yelped, but I paid them no mind.

"I sincerely apologise for my failure to serve you, Your Majesty." Maria purred, staring at me intensely and I could feel her gift reaching out to me. Those cloyish ripples of subtle manipulation swirled towards me. Had I not been a Master of mind, I would've surely been influenced.

Although her despicable act angered me beyond comprehension, I kept my cool façade with only Jasper being aware of my actual emotions, owing to his gift as an Empath. He looked at me with unease and alarm.

"There is nothing to apologise, my dear. They confound us all." I said softly. Leaving my seat, I rose.

"Tell me, Maria, what do you propose should be their punishment for causing such discord and showing a blatant disrespect for the crown, when they are caught?"

"They should be slaughtered most brutally, Your Majesty, for their daring. An example should be set out of them." Maria growled, her nostrils flaring.

"So be it." I whispered, and in a jiffy I was on her. Sinking my teeth at the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, I tore apart her hands and then accorded the similar fate to her legs. Screeching in agony, she fell down on the marble floor, as a viscous liquid, the colour of palest mauve dribbled from her wounds.

Wiping my mouth on my sleeves, I threw her severed limbs away from her reach and gazed down at her writhing body with a cold satisfaction.

"I confess myself... _disappointed,_ Maria. Did you really think that you could have harboured such vitriol for my mate, befouled her with derogatory invective, and I wouldn't have found out?" I snarled, circling her,

"That I would have left you go unpunished?" Her garnet eyes stared at me fearfully and she sobbed tearlessly.

"Pl..Ple...as. ...You...r Majesty,...ha..ve mercy...I am ...so...'orry!" Maria moaned in between her agonised screams.

"You forget your own words, Maria," I tsked, smiling at her coldly, "Weren't you the one who suggested that no mercy should be shown to those who dare to rise against the crown?"

"Plea...se...It. wa. .s.a...mistake."

"No, it wasn't, Maria. You dared call my mate a whore, when we all know the only _whore_ here is you! Do you think I am not aware of the number of males you have seduced by using your gift? Or that you coveted me similarly?" I spat and then bent to stick a duct tape on her mouth. Although it will surely dissolve in a matter of minutes due to the venom, but I was willing to do anything to seek reprieve from her demonic screeches.

I turned to Emmet, who was staring at Maria with a morbid fascination.

"Emmet, remove this filth from here and have her placed in the middle of the Entrance Hall till all the venom in her body bleeds out." I ordered and saw him flinch.

Although it is unknown to Humans, Vampires can be very severely incapacitated if their venom is allowed to bleed out faster than their body can produce it. Apart from being a very painful process, it also reduced a Vampire to more or less a vegetative state.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Emmet gulped.

"And make sure that a duct tape is stuck to her mouth when the previous one dissolves. I do not wish to hear her screams." I said.

"Let's...as you put it, make an example out of you, _my Lady,_ shall we?" I stared at Maria with cold amusement, feeling contented, "Your name shall go down in the history, Maria, as the perfect example for those who dare to incite my wrath."

A faint whimpering sound had me turning to face the rest of my courtiers, several of whom were trying to maintain a poker face and failing.

"You are dismissed." I nodded curtly, "Oh, and, Jasper, provide for minute surveillance of the area near Amazon. I want answers and soon."

* * *

I rushed to my chambers and after changing my clothes, slid in beside Isabella. The hollowness that had plagued me ever since I left her for the meeting, disappeared in an instant.

I felt whole again, with my other half slumbering peacefully beside me.

Her delectable scent of lavendar and freesias wrapped around me, making me moan in contentment. It was so peaceful, yet electrifying at the same time. Every cell of my immortal body sang to her as I buried my face in her long tresses. Her warmth seeped through my flannel pyjamas and thawed my frozen form.

"Hmm, Edward." She mumbled and snuggled into me, her warm breath washing against my neck, making me shiver in delight. A vortex of desire erupted within me. After being separated from her for so many hours, I was eager to feel her, which was fueled by the memories of the horrendous ways Maria had imagined to kill my mate. I wanted to make her mine once again.

And as if she felt it too...as if she too could not rein in her desire, her hips undulated against me gently, seeking that agonising friction. I growled, my length hardening instantly, as I smelled the ambrosia of her arousal. It was musky and so utterly delicious.

As if in a trance, I hastily removed her clothes and mine till we lay against each other as naked as the day we were born.

"You came?" Isabella whispered, staring at me with hooded eyes.

"Yes." I whispered equally softly, purring as I felt her skin rub against mine.

I caught her lips in a heated kiss, tangling my tongue with hers, whilst my hands explored her body. Letting go of her mouth, I descended lower, placing open-mouthed kiss against her collarbone and breasts, kneading the ample flesh gently.

"Edward, please." She moaned, bucking against me, sending ripples of lust through me. I wanted her fiercely.

I took a reddened nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it playfully, whilst my fingers found her drenched core.

"You are so tight, sweetheart." I growled, feeling her arousal drench my digits. I pumped my fingers furiously, searching the elusive spot that drove her insane with desire.

"Don't stop. Please, for God's sake don't stop." Isabella groaned, pulling me closer to her chest...offering her delectable form to me.

"Mine!" I snarled, adding another finger to her core, "You are mine...my mate."

"As you are mine." She growled, her walls clenching around my fingers. She soon came apart screaming my name, her ivory features twisted in pleasure.

My entire body throbbed with unparalleled need and I hardened to the point of acute pain as I beheld her glorious form. I quickly manoeuvred her so that she was lying on her stomach, whilst she still rode her orgasm. Not giving her any time to recover, I hastily sheathed myself in her, moaning loudly. The angle allowing me to sink deeper, causing my sweet mate to scream in pleasure.

"So, glorious, love!" I groaned as I trusted in her. Her walls clamped around me viciously, snugly, making me quickly lose my control.

"Touch yourself, love." I ordered, biting her at the nape of her neck and releasing the Mating Serum in her bloodstream. Mewling beneath me, she complied, reaching for her core.

I nearly came when I felt her soft fingers touching her clit...brushing so coyly against my cock.

"Pleasure yourself, sweetheart. Don't be shy." I growled, fondling her breasts. She arched against me, baring the graceful curve of her neck, the mahogany of her hair, caressing the alabaster of her skin sensuously...enchantingly.

And that's what I was...irreversibly and completely enchanted by the beautiful woman beneath me.

We lost ourselves in that maelstrom of raw passion and lust. Each time I attained that zenith of pleasure with her,I saw heaven. It was sensual, maddening, raw and passionate. I made love to her greedily, the vicious thoughts of Maria still reverberating in the deepest recesses of my mind. As I recalled each of that vile woman's words and imagination of brutally ending my mate's life, I pulled my Isabella closer to me, a fierce protectiveness rising in my chest. No harm shall come to her ever.

Now that I have found her, I shall not allow anyone to part us ever.

She was mine just as I was hers for the rest of the eternity.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and a very Happy New year, guys!**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Blood Feud

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your insightful reviews. I am glad you liked the previous chapter. Now, for this chapter, I will first like to give some background information.**

 **Blood Feud-** A blood feud is declared by a Vampire with the family of his Human mate. It is usually done for two reasons.

1\. If the Human mate refuses to acknowledge the bond he/she has with the Vampire and tries to run away.

2\. If the Human mate is already married, or is in a relationship.

The blood feud goes on till all the members (no matter how distant) of either of the feuding families are dead, which apparently happen to be the family of the Human mate, since Vampires are infinitely strong. This Blood feud was what Edward was referring to when he threatened Bella in Chapter 6 when he said 'I will call for your family's blood.' This system was legalised by a decree by the Emperor himself post that Victoria case. Blood feud is in simple words, a death sentence for the family of the Human mate.

 **I hope I managed to clarify my idea about Blood Feud. Please let me know if you have any doubts.**

 **Chapter 8: Blood Feud**

 **BPOV**

"Why did you legalise the Blood Feud, Edward?" I asked quietly.

We lay together amidst the rumpled sheets in his huge bed, basking in post-coital bliss; the serenity in the room contrasting starkly with the tempestuous weather outside. Dark-bellied clouds rumbled and raindrops lashed against the windowpane. Shivering slightly, I snuggled closer to Edward.

Despite being knackered due to our rigorous love-making, I could not fall asleep. Owing to the drastic changes that my body is undergoing, thanks to Mating Serum, my biological clock has gone completely haywire. I have done nothing but eat, sleep and have sex ever since I met Edward and it was grating on my nerves. I cannot be any more eager for this monotonously tiresome 'Adaptation period' to end.

So, I found myself unable to succumb to slumber, and thus, decided to satiate my curiosity.

The question that has been on the tip of my tongue ever since Rosalie's explanation, tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what I was doing, which was not surprising. Apparently, I was not satisfied with the reason she provided me for the brutal slaughter of the family of the Human mate if the overtures of the Vampire was rejected, so I sought a reasonable answer.

If Vampires can truly do anything for their mates and cannot bear their unhappiness, then how come they still manage to declare the Blood Feud? How can they hurt their mate by killing her or his family?

"Why shouldn't I have legalised the Blood Feud, Bella? I am the Emperor, ergo it is my responsibility to protect the interest of my subjects." He replied coolly and apart from the slight tightening of his arms around me, there were no other visible reactions.

"But, Edward, that's so wrong! To exterminate an entire family, who are innocents, might I add, just to-"

"There are no two ways about it, Bella," Edward hissed, "Being a Human, you cannot even begin to imagine the paramount importance that a mate holds in the life of a Vampire. After transformation, we carry all our traits in the life as an immortal. We are set in our ways- frozen in the time, if you will- while the rest of the world changes, evolves, moves forward. It is only when we find our mate- be it a Human or a Vampire- that we change. A mate is _literally_ the other half of the Vampire- there can never be any other like that. There are not enough words to describe that elusive feeling of being _whole,_ of being truly content, which unequivocally entails mating, in this endless life which is ruled by insatiable thirst and animalistic instincts." He smiled grimly, a haunted expression darkening his angelic face.

"I have had the misfortune of witnessing Vampires who have lost their mates, Bella, and trust me when I say that there can be only a very _few_ fates as gruesome and painful as that. From the moment we mate, it is not the gravity which keeps us tethered to the Earth, but our mate. Our entire life is entirely dependent, completely oriented around _that other. E_ ven for the most powerful of us, there is no denying this vital, inescapable truth. It's just how we are- inextricably bound to our mates. So, can you imagine how painful the refusal of a mate must be for a Vampire? Refusal to acknowledge a bond that is, in simple words, the very life force that keeps a Vampire alive and sane? This uncertainty, of course, does not exists if the mate is a Vampire, but if he or she turns out to be a Human...," Edward shook his head wryly,

"Although of course, Humans are justified in fearing us, for we are indeed the predators and they our primary prey, but it is also an irrefutable truth that a Vampire can never hurt his or her mate. Hell, even if the mate turns out to be a _toad,_ then too adoration and devotion will not be a problem!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, though I sounded slightly hysterical.

"Can you understand why we react that way, Bella? More or less, an insanity grips a Vampire if his or her mate tries to abandon him or her. The rage...the fury is difficult to describe and utterly impossible to control. Thus, it requires an outlet, which unfortunately, happens to be the family of the mate. Moreover, according to our laws, such refusal is considered to be - sacrilegious for a better word, hence it warrants severe punishment."

"But, Edward, what about those cases like which happened in Sweden a few months back? Where as soon as the Vampire caught smell of her mate, she killed his girlfriend, who at that time was with him. That poor guy did not even have the chance of actually understanding as to what was happening, let alone refusing the female Vampire, before his girlfriend was dead." I demanded, feeling torn.

On one hand, I could sympathise with the sufferings of a spurned Vampire, yet on the other hand murder was in no way justifiable.

"Bella, that has more to do with our instincts and inherent possessiveness. Vampires are extremely territorial. The mere thought of our mate being involved with another, romantically, is enough to drive us crazy. For instance, although I am fortunate that I did not have to bear that, but had you had a boyfriend or a spouse or even an ex when we mated, I would've to annihil him to establish my domination and satisfy my instincts. I would not have rested, until - to put it simply- I was the only man alive who had touched you intimately. It may sound crass, but that is how it is."

I stared at him, my mouth gaping. I could scarcely comprehend what he had just uttered.

"But...but...what of the children? Like with Victoria, even her kids were-"

"They were the live symbol of her union with another man. Although it was regrettable, but very few Vampires could have found the strength of will to resist ending their lives too." Edward shrugged nonchalantly as if stating a weather report.

"They were innocents...just children...How could anyone have-"

"Seriously, Bella!" Edward growled in exasperation, "What have I been telling you till now? Were you even listening? We are entirely ruled by our instincts when it comes to our mates. There is nothing which can be done to stop or control it!"

I gazed at him dumbfounded, then flopped back on his chest, my mind churning. I could feel bile rise in my throat as I recalled all the reports of atrocities committed by Vampires in the name of mating and the abomination called the Blood Feud. Yet, after hearing Edward's explanation, though I found it abhorrent, I could not fault Vampires. Much.

After all, one can barely present a lion with juicy, bloody meat, yet expect him to defy his instincts and not gobble it all up. From what I understood, the various reactions Vampires had as far as their mates were concerned, were more or less reflexes. Natural and sub-conscious.

Hell, even Humans were ruled by their reflexes, their instincts.

But, did that mean that there was no solution for this gory problem? Was it an impasse?

"Bella, relax! Just go back to sleep and we will discuss it later." Edward sighed, gently caressing my hair.

I so desperately wanted to sleep, but given that I had woken after a restful slumber just a while ago, I couldn't escape the gloom of my thoughts. So, even after several minutes passed, I could not close my eyes, let alone sleep. My brain whirred with half-baked thoughts and ideas as I attempted to find a middle ground which could suit both the species.

"I shouldn't have talked to you about this," He grumbled after some time, "It has only served to upset you. Hmm...I will have to distract you somehow" He murmured softly almost to himself as he placed soft kisses along my jawline.

"Let me tell you stories."

"Stories? Grimm Brothers or Enid Blyton?" I asked, teasing half-heartedly as I rose up on my elbow to look at him. He looked completely serious, a worried frown marring the smoothness of his alabaster forehead. And I appreciated his efforts to distract me from my depressing thoughts. As it was, my head was starting to ache and I was beginning to feel awfully frustrated with the situation.

"You, My dear, have no idea how incredibly lucky you are! I have lived for a very long time and have witnessed the world change and shape like no other. I am a mobile Library, more comprehensive and well-acquainted with knowledge and cultures lost in time." Edward boasted arrogantly, smiling crookedly.

My breath hitched and heart skipped several beats.

"Oh, really? Then, indeed I am lucky, for I have an insatiable thirst for knowledge," I murmured and bent to kiss his lips softly, "Now, why don't you dazzle me with your knowledge, my charming pedagogue?"

"Hmm...do you know witches and wizards are real?" Edward asked innocently as wicked humour lit his eyes.

"What? Are you serious?!" I shrieked, sitting up with a jolt.

It was a very long and entertaining night.

* * *

I awoke with a start and gazed around disorientated.

Wisps of a strange dream fluttered faintly in my mind, but I could not recall it. I reached out for Edward, but found cold bedsheets. Apparently, he had left the bed quite some time ago.

Light filled the luxurious chamber and a swift glance at the clock told me it was nearly one in the afternoon. I had slept for seven hours straight, which was not surprising since I was awake nearly the entire night. Edward had indeed dazzled me with his knowledge, especially as he told me of the existence of witches and wizards. Although I was disappointed that there was no magical world, like Harry Potter or Wizard of Oz, and that the witches and wizards were nothing like the popular literary pieces described them to be, it was still quite entertaining.

More so, when Edward told me of one of his courtiers who was a witch before her transformation and had carried her healing powers in her life as an immortal, I had squealed like a toddler on sugar high. I wanted to go and meet her there and then, but Edward stopped me, insisting that I needed more sleep.

Finally I had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Rubbing sleep away from my eyes, I languorously sat up, cursing the Mating Serum. My body functions had gone awry and my equilibrium was highly disturbed.

Sighing heavily, I pulled on the robe that was draped on the headboard and made to hop down from the bed only to flinch back from a blur which dropped a pair of fluffy slippers near my feet.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, I am Hestia, your Handmaiden." A woman curtsied deeply.

I stared wide-eyed at the beautiful female Vampire in front of me. Her red hair was perfectly coiffed and a beatific smile curled her lips, yet I couldn't miss the undercurrent of nervousness that all but oozed from her.

"Err...please rise and ah-there is no need for you to drop into a curtsy. And yeah, eh..Good Afternoon to you too." I quickly shut my mouth, my cheeks reddening. Can anyone behave any more perfectly as a bumbling fool?

Hestia however, took my nervousness as fear.

"Oh dear, I apologise for startling you so, Your Majesty. I shall, of course, endeavour to move more slowly in the future. I am really sorry, Your Majesty. I did not mean to cause you discomfort, that is to say-"

"Stop, please!" I said, trying to halt her babbling,

"You did not scare me, Hestia. It's Okay"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You are too kind, so generous!" She blubbered and I gaped at her.

Her nervousness and fidgeting was starting to freak me out. Giving her a faint, uncertain smile, I slipped on the slippers, feeling slightly amused with the design of the fluffy, pink bunnies they sported and moved towards the bathroom.

"What do you need, Your Majesty? You need only say. I shall fulfill all your wishes." Hestia intercepted me hastily and I had to suppress the urge to ask her to call me by my name. I still remember Rosalie's words from yesterday about it being an insult to Edward.

"That's okay, Hestia. I just have to use bathroom."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Do you wish to bath? I shall help you to-"

"No! I can bath myself. You...You don't have to bother please." I gasped, horrified. Dear Lord, I was not an invalid! But still Hestia insisted on helping me. Finally, I bargained with her to prepare my bath and lay out my clothes. I neither required nor desired any help for bathing.

But the anxious demeanor of Hestia and Melanie, who was another handmaiden of mine charged with my make-up and attire, struck me. Something told me that it was not merely their desire to please their Empress. No, they almost seemed to be motivated by fear, as if their very life depended on my contentment and happiness. However, my suspicion solidified by the reaction of Julia, who was charged with cooking food for me.

She had brought a sumptuous feast which was sufficient to feed a small army for me as apparently, she was unaware of my preferences. Hence, I felt bad for her when I had to turn away nearly all of it, except fruit salad as the food mainly comprised of sausages, omelette, and various types of steaks. For as long as I can remember, I have only eaten strictly vegetarian food. But, Julia all but whimpered in fear and apologised profusely when I apprised her of my preference.

Inquiring about all my favorites, she promised to cook them for me and rushed out of the room. Her reaction both irked and flustered me, so I immediately called for Rosalie, determined to have some answers.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" Rosalie asked as she bent in a curtsy.

"I will never get used to all this bowing and curtsying." I grumbled belligerentlly, to which she laughed softly.

"You, My Lady, are something else. Had another been in your exalted position, their arrogance would have been impossible to contain, yet you nearly despise it," Rosalie smiled indulgently, "Tell me, Your Majesty, how can I aid you?"

"Please, Rosalie, I want honest answers." I pleaded, indicating her to sit beside me. With great hesitation she settled on the bed, looking at me expectantly.

"Why is everyone behaving like this around me? As if a sword is hanging on their neck or something? So wary, so anxious, so fearful- it is _unsettling!"_ I asked, frustrated, "And please don't tell me that they are merely trying to please me, for even I can see that the reason is something else. They are _afraid!"_

Rosalie stared at me with a strange expression on her face. It was as if she was in a quandary, unable to decide a course of action. Finally, her eyes hardened with determination.

"Your Majesty, they are behaving so, for the previous night His Majesty, tortured one of the female guards for insulting you. She is now dead." She said solemnly.

"What?!" I gasped, gaping at her in astonishment.

* * *

 **IMP AN: I know many of you will have problem with the views Edward expressed in this chapter, but he was describing more of an extreme situation. Please keep in mind, he is set in his ways, ergo his views are slightly influenced. More will be clear in the next chapter which will be in BPOV. Please wait till next chapter to form an opinion.**

 **Can you guess which female character will turn out to be a witch? She is one of Mrs. Meyer's character and of course, given her power is healing, she is quite compassionate.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Grey

**Hi! Thanks for all the insightful comments and putting this story on alerts. Here is the next chapter.**

 **BPOV**

"Or at least that is what the majority believes, ergo they are skittish." Rosalie sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked faintly, still reeling from the shock of what she had just said.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to introduce you to someone who has been appointed by His Majesty to teach you the ways of Vampires. I daresay that she will be able to address this issue more aptly."

I nodded numbly. I was still too flummoxed to utter anything.

As if on cue, a woman entered my chamber with that unimitable, fluid grace that could only ever be emulated by a Vampire.

Akin to the rest of her kind, she was beautiful with her caramel tresses swept back in a simple hairdo, however it was her eyes that captured my attention. Instead of vivid ruby, warm topaz gazed back at me with such unadulterated kindness the likes of which are usually captured by Masters in portraits of Saints. I was curious about the mystery of her tawny eyes, for I have never seen any of her kind sport such unique colour. But, I curbed my tongue, recognising the impropriety of asking such a personal question from a virtual stranger.

"Good Afternoon, Your Majesty. I am Esme Cullen, the mate and wife of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a member of His Majesty's Supreme Council." She said in a lilting soprano, curtsying deeply.

"But you are the witch Edward told me about!" I cried in recognition and excitement, like a child would on seeing the Disney Land, immediately distracted from my macabre thoughts. However, as my brain caught up with my tongue, I was mortified by my impromptu reaction.

"I am sorry. I should not have behaved so, like a loon." I mumbled, blood pooling in my cheeks.

"It is quite alright, Your Majesty. I do get such reactions every now and then," Esme smiled kindly at me, "But for now we have a more pressing issue to address. Forgive my impertinence, Your Majesty, but I could not help but hear your conversation with Rosalie and will like to start from there as the matter is quite insightful regarding a Vampire's psyche."

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Cullen." I said solemnly.

"Please call me Esme, Your Majesty. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old," She grinned and in a blur of impossibly fast movement, she shut the door of the chamber and came to stand before me.

"This chamber is sound proof." Esme explained, sensing my question.

"Now, let me begin from the beginning. Maria joined our rank of guards nearly a thousand years ago and since then she has had her eyes set on His Majesty-"

"But, Edward was not involved with her. In fact, he was never involved romantically with anyone." I said defiantly, feeling strangely protective of him.

"Of course you are right, Your Majesty. I was not implying otherwise. However, his reluctance to seek liasions did not stop many female and sporadically even male Vampires from _propositioning_ him, but he never took up with any of them. Yet, Maria could never really understand the meaning of the word 'No'," Esme spat, her eyes hardening.

The anger on her face was disquieting, and I wondered what this Maria had done to incense her so.

"She was a woman of uncommon beauty, even for a Vampire and had men and women falling to her feet left, right and center. However, it was her gift which made her the arrogant, greedy fiend that she was. They say _Absolute power corrupts absolutely_ and that adage suited Maria astutely. She had a very powerful gift; the gift of literally bending events to suit her will. She coerced and seduced men and women, Humans and Vampires alike to do her bidding by sheer force of will. She just had to think something...desire a particular happening and it happened inevitably. There is no count of how many males and females she bedded, just because they caught her fancy. There are also rumours that she even managed to seduce some of the mated Vampires, which in itself is highly despicable not to mention it shows that she had no moral compass. But it was His Majesty who she was obsessed with. Maria was powerful in her own right, yet the power, charisma and clout that the exalted position of the Empress holds called to her like a siren's call. More so, since neither she nor His Majesty were mated, it further increased her desire- convincing her that there can nary be a more perfectly suited couple in both intellect and power." Esme paused.

"To say she took the news of His Majesty's mating badly would be the understatement of the century! The fact that you, my Lady, are a Human further angered her. The Mansions to the south of this estate bear violent testimony of that. They are razed to dust." Rosalie supplied grimly.

"So, can you understand why it was imperative for His Majesty to exterminate her? She would have been a threat to you and I have no doubt that she would have _willed_ you to be killed in most horrendous and painful a fashion. That woman was certifiably insane." Esme growled, "Although the majority believes that His Majesty killed Maria because she insulted you in some way, the truth is that had he not slain her, she would have surely ended your life, no matter how many Vampires guarded you."

"And since you are a Human, you could not have challenged her and established your domination by defeating her or killing her yourself." Rosalie expounded quietly.

"Established my domination?" I repeated curiously. Her words triggered the memory of my conversation with Edward the night before and all the conflicting emotions entailing it. Whilst pondering his explanation, I had wondered as to whether the same fate as Humans befelled the Vampires in the similar situation.

"Your Majesty, there are only two situations in which Vampires give themselves over to their senses completely. The first is when we hunt and second is anything pertaining to our mates. Vampires are extremely possessive by nature, especially when it comes to our mates. When we undergo transformation from a mortal to an immortal, we carry all our traits intact and remain that way until something as monumental as mating happens, which changes us drastically. That's why we are also deemed as 'frozen in time'. But the phrase 'frozen in time' is often misconstrued to mean we are primitives or uncivilised, animalistic brutes which is incorrect! It absolutely does not mean that if a Vampire is thousands of years old, he still rubs two stones to light a fire, or still covers himself with leaves and bark. With time we do evolve in our _lifestyle or the way of living,_ but what remains frozen is our ideologies, our beliefs, customs and practices." Esme quietened and stared at me,

"You see, in ancient times, it was common to resolve even petty disputes with duels or fights. In fact, these disputes were prevalent among Humans also till nearly a century ago and several laws were enacted to outlaw it like in regency era England. Even in modern era, it is still practiced in some tribes and communities in remote corners of the world. Even gang wars between rival Mafias are an example of that. So, apparently this practice was carried over by the Vampires changed in those times. Moreover, given we feel emotions multiplied manifold as compared to Humans, ergo it requires to be channeled in some way. Thus, fighting to establish domination became the norm, the accepted _status quo,_ more specifically in case of mates."

Fury. White hot fury coursed through me at her words.

"So this is the reason why the family, any spouse, boyfriend or girlfriend of the Human mate is killed by the Vampire- to follow a blasted _status quo_!" I spat, bitterness rising within me in a tempestuous torrent, scalding my insides. I shook with the injustice of it all- the murder, the bloodshed, the lives lost.

"And not to forget, even children- innocent, young children are also not spared just to indulge in a _pathetic norm!_ Just to indulge bloody, disgusting-"

"Please, Your Majesty, forgive my daring in interrupting you so rudely, but despite how it appears, everything is not divided in black and white. Let me acquaint you with the greys." Esme said softly, looking stricken.

I took a deep, fortifying breath trying to rein in my anger and revulsion and nodded at her to continue.

"Your Majesty, in case of mates who are Vampires- they too spar with any previous partners, which is more related to proving their capabilities and power to others and to their mates. In the ensuing fight, it is quite possible that one of the adversary may die. However, if both the fighting Vampires survive, the defeated one lives in disgrace and that's that. According to our laws, as soon as a victor emerges all the sparring and bad blood ends there and then. Nothing more and nothing less, but when it comes to Human mates, the situation changes altogether."

"Firstly, as crass and unfeeling as it sounds, the crux of the matter is that when a Vampire is done with establishing his domination on his or her foe who is a Human, then apparently nothing remains of the said foe." Rosalie said, her face grave.

"Your Majesty, you have to understand that the incomparable strength of speed, power and superior intellect that Vampires possess is only compounded by the fact that Human beings are our foremost prey- our source of sustenance. It is in our very nature to hunt them and feed on their blood, so most Vampires find it _hard_ to actually see Human beings as individuals- worthy of our respect. This is further exacerbated by their infinite weakness when compared to us. Moreover, like I said that we are frozen in our beliefs and perceptions and as is natural the newborn Vampires when turned, subconsciously imbibe the mannerism, thoughts and mentality of their sire. In the life as an immortal, we gradually lose our memories as a Human and thus, in many cases our humanity in tandem. Unfortunately, several Vampires are for this reason awfully biased towards Human beings, considering them as pests, nuisance, a source of nutrition and in many cases- Humans are not even believed to be sentient beings." Esme explained.

"Now, this prejudice comes to fore in most vicious ways when partners of Human mates are involved. It no longer remains an issue of establishing their domination for Vampires, but a matter of their ego, their pride. How could they be with a man or a woman who has been with another, that too with a Human at that? The lowest of the lowly? That's simply impossible to comprehend, thus spouses or any other romantic partner has to taken out mandatorily as believed by many. This prejudice is so ingrained that it is instinctual for many."

"This is just _sick!_ How can anyone stay with a person who has murdered their loved ones? The children too are done away with! And then there is that Blood Feud. I doubt anyone can be happy in a life like that!" I cried, feeling bile rise in my throat.

"Which is exactly the reason why there have been a few favourable changes these past few years!" Rosalie affirmed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Majesty, in the olden days things were different. Women were used to being treated like cattle, mistreated by their husbands or families and even losing their children- be it to illness, miscarriages etc. That doesn't mean that they were not anguished by it or they did not love their children, but it had more to do with their _upbringing._ Aside from a few, women themselves felt that they did not have any right and had to submit to men in every way. So, although there were a few Human women who when mated with a Vampire, did put up a fight when their husbands, children or family were murdered in cold blood- their number were very few. A majority just made do with their situation. They mourned, they cried, but they never dared to raise their voice, for that's what they were taught-that they were properties. As for Human men who mated so, they too mourned, felt pain, for the loss of their loved ones but adjusted and adapted somehow. Besides, you will find that female Vampires are much more _persuasive_ than their male counterparts." Esme smiled sadly.

"But the times changed, so did people's thinking. And although, the slaying of loved ones of Human mates do happen, they have lessened a lot in these past few years because our kind has finally started to see the repercussions of such cold-blooded murder. Although the situation with spouses or other partners of the Human Mate is still not tolerated by many, there have been favourable changes with regard to Blood Feud."

"Or rather, changes were already happening just...that infamous Victoria case speeded them up." Rosalie sighed.

Despite feeling as if I was on an information overload, I arched my brow questioningly.

"Media all over the world covered that case with the tenacity of bloodhounds, but they did not know of its aftermath. You see, Victoria was deeply anguished by the demise of her husband and children whom she loved very much. Although she was mated to James, she could not bear to forget her family. Now, you have to understand, Your Majesty, that mating merely brings together those individuals who have true potential of being happy, but it does not create love between the couple. The mated pair has to themselves work together to realise the full potential of their relationship. Unfortunately, the violent action of James ensured that they had no such start as Victoria could not bear to be with the man who had made her a widow and took her children from her. She nearly went insane with grief and despite being monitored carefully and changed into a Vampire, committed suicide by setting herself afire. Needless to say, James followed her soon." Esme whispered, her golden eyes dim with sadness.

"That's just so... _tragic!"_ I murmured hoarsely, remembering Edward's words from the previous night about the fate of Vampires who lose their mates.

"There were cases like that before where the Human mates spiralled into depression and then carried their grief for the rest of the eternity when changed into an immortal. Their relationship with their mates suffered most grievously and caused much anguish, mistrust and guilt between such couples. They could never achieve the full potential of their bond or be truly happy. But, Victoria's case was a landmark- a much needed awakening because despite the bleakness of an existence steeped in depression, none had committed suicide before. The insanity and grief of James on wronging his mate and then losing her horrified even the cruelest of our kind and there was a united call for a middle ground.

Finally, after several rounds of meetings and contentions, a few solutions were worked out. The first was the amendment in the decree which legalised the Blood Feud. Although when the Mating frenzy starts, it doesn't end till the Vampire has had sex with his or her mate, and even after that love making is imperative till the 'Adaptation period' ends, but thereafter akin to courtship in olden days, if the mate refuses to accept the Vampire then by law he or she is bound to enter into a waiting period of a mutually agreed time limit which cannot be less than six months. Owing to this... _protective cushion,_ so to speak, Vampires do not completely give in to the insanity which grips them on being spurned by their mates. At the end of this period, if the Vampire has still not managed to woo his or her mate then a provision has been provided for counselling and lawful settlements; for a consensus. These legal measures have ensured that the calling for the blood of the family members is taken up as the last and most extreme resort. In fact, since the implementation of this amendment, we have received considerable success as most couples usually resort their differences in the courtship phase. And in those cases where Vampires did murder the family members of their mates without following the laid down procedure, punishment has been meted out duly.

Then, another solution which was proposed and has been implemented was that all the newborn babies, children and young, unmarried girls and boys be duly checked to segregate those who had the mutated genes which made them mates of Vampires. The parents of such young children and the individuals themselves-if they are adults- are informed of this and encouraged to not enter in any relationship romantically. Although owing greatly to the general prejudice which like I said has now almost become a reflexive action, Vampires cannot spare spouses or partners of their Human mates, at least this alternative will help us avoid that overall unpleasant situation in future generations. As for children of the mates, they are generally - as callous as it sounds- the collateral damage."

"That means my parents knew I was to be mated to a Vampire. Then why wasn't I told?" I asked, feeling betrayed.

"You must not have entered in a relationship with anyone, Your Majesty. The state keeps a close watch on these 'future mates'. Had you gotten involved with anyone, they would have swiftly intervened, otherwise you would have been informed of this on your eighteenth birthday. After the acceptance of this proposal, a database was developed which contains the genetic details of all the unmated Vampires and Humans with mutated genes. Since mates are highly compatible, thus it is feasible to narrow down possible mates. On your eighteenth birthday, you would have met all those Vampires who could have been your mate, but it is a moot point now."

I was shocked with what Esme told me.

"I never knew of these amendments." I gasped.

"These were widely publicised a decade back. Besides, though we control the press- not to suppress their freedom, mind you- there are lots of prejudices relating to Vampires too. And as for the Mates database, it is highly confidential, for it is quite possible that these children or individuals maybe harmed by those who seek to overthrow the reign of our Emperor." Esme said emphatically.

"It has happened before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it has. You will be surprised to know of the length Humans have gone either to harm us or to reap profits in our name. In fact, in several countries of the world- and it includes all, whether developed, developing or under-developed nations- comprehensive nexus of Human traffickers operate who coerce, lure and recruit men, women and children in our name by either inducing the fear of Vampires- telling them that their recruitment is a part of some procedure of the government or promising them jobs in our name. The victims along with their families still believe them even after they are fortunate enough to be rescued. There are countless illegal businesses which run in the name of Vampires. Then there are resistance groups which despite our superior senses manage to hoodwink us every now and then and manage to kill our kind with fires and bombs. There have also been cases where parents or family members themselves have hurt and killed their children because they possess mutated genes, making them prospective Vampire mates. The atrocities committed either in our name or to fight us are enough to terrorise the harshest of person," Esme smiled humourlessly,

"The Great War between Humans and Vampires has ended in that piece of paper only- _The Treaty of Peace-_ Your Majesty. In actuality, it rages on every day, every hour, every minute. Whilst of course, Vampires are still a prejudiced bunch who do kill Humans in cold-blood, Humans too are no less in their stereotype and their willingness, ingenuity and cruelty in harming us and ours. Our society is not all black and white with good and evil neatly separated and tagged with a species, but it is an ugly shade of grey, which is what shall be your battleground."

"What?" I asked faintly, feeling my head spin.

"You, Your Majesty, are a Human who is mated to the Vampire Emperor. You belong to both the species- Humans and Vampires. Therefore, you have the unique power like no other, to end this endless war. I know not what the future holds, and I do not expect that Humans and Vampires shall ever lose all their reservations about each other completely, but you can work to give the most precious gift there can ever be to both these scarred, war-ravaged species." Esme stared at me intently, holding my gaze; wild emotions swirling in her topaz gaze.

"The gift of peace." She whispered.

* * *

 **You guys guessed correctly the identity of the witch. Well done!**

 **I hope the issues raised in the previous chapter were addressed satisfactorily.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Treasure trove

**Hi! This is incredible. Over 300 reviews for just nine chapters! I am completely blown by you guys' enthusiastic response. I am also extremely grateful to Sarge Girls  for recommending my story on their Facebook group. Thank you so much!**

 **Stacey,** Bella will be turned into a Vampire. Victoria's story will have no effects on her life or transformation.

 **Here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

 **EPOV**

She was a thing of beauty.

Attired in a dress of softest blue which looked particularly fetching against her pale skin, she was sat in a chaise, staring out of the huge bay windows unblinkingly.

The pattering of raindrops which fell like crystal curtains against the windowpane and enraged rumbling of dark-bellied clouds seemed to have failed in breaking her reverie.

Unable to help myself after being separated from her for the entirety of evening, I made my way towards her; my strong desire of unravelling her silent mind was only overshadowed by the persistent ache in my body to be near her. Hooking an arm under her calves, I lifted her easily and settled her on my lap, not even registering her weight. I could as well have lifted a feather.

"Edward, tell me something." Bella murmured softly, nestling in the crook of my neck. The ease with which we both almost unconsciously seemed to adjust our bodies to accommodate the other never ceased to amaze me.

I inhaled deeply the intoxicating aroma which was so... _Bella,_ and purred contentedly.

"Hmm?"

"If Maria was so powerful, then how did you resist her?" She asked and I stiffened.

Not only did that _hated_ name sired a visceral fury in me as sheer hatred flooded my body, but I was also seized by a sudden discomfort. I had failed to mention my... _talents_ to Bella. Although she had seen me use one of my power on that darned Human, Alice, yet she knew not the entire magnitude and extent of my abilities.

Now the question was, how much do I tell her?

"Bella, are you aware that some Vampires have extra abilities?" I began cautiously, choosing my words with care.

Bella nodded, turning to look at me expectantly.

"I can read minds." I told her directly without beating about the bush and then watched the myriads of emotions that flitted across her face.

Disbelief, fear, discomfort, embarrassment, bewilderment.

"But...but you already have a power- the one you used on Alice! Then how can you have another? Aren't Vampires supposed to have only one extra-"

"A common misconception, which is unfortunately prevalent even among Vampires. The manifestation of power boils down to control and discipline. For instance, take those Human beings who are ambidextrous. Human beings are usually capable of writing comfortably and legibly with one hand only, still there are some people who can write with both hands and few others who can do so at the same time. They observe stringent discipline and control of mind and body to do so. Same goes with Vampires. We are thousands of time stronger than Humans, both physically and mentally. We can compartmentalize our brains- think a hundred different things at the same time. We have eidetic memory and nearly an endless repository to hold knowledge," I expounded, tapping my head with a finger whilst staring in her wonderstruck eyes.

"My power is mind, Bella. I have lived a _very_ long life and in that time, I have honed and perfected my gift. All my abilities are tied with my mind. For instance, when I tortured your cousin back there in Arizona, I was actually controlling her mind to give her an illusion of pain. You see, that is why my power is particularly lethal. Since, the brain controls the entire body of anyone-be it a Human or a Vampire, I can have incomparable control over everyone and anyone, should I choose it. That's how I was able to resist, Maria. Not only did I know that she was using her gift on me, but with rigorous efforts, control and practice over the years, I have developed resistance to such talents which orient around mind though not _quite_ efficiently. My power is limited to mind, but still I can't shield as strongly as you do."

"Shield?" Bella frowned in perplexity only for a moment then her eyes widened with realisation.

"You cannot read my mind, can you?" She asked and I felt a thrill of satisfaction and pride at her intellect.

"Correct. In all the countless millenniums I have spent on this Earth, never have I encountered any sentient being whom I cannot read. None have ever been able to block me or completely negate my power, yet you do that and that too when you are a mere Human." I stated not bothering to hide my admiration.

Her heart stuttered and she blushed furiously.

"Is something wrong with me?" Bella asked softly, biting her lips.

"Something wrong with you?" I repeated, incredulous, "No, love, you are very _special_ and I can only imagine how powerful you will be when you are turned, seeing your gift has already manifested so strongly when you are still a Human." I told her before pulling her in a passionate kiss.

She kissed me back with equal vigour and I had to pull back soon, lest I lost my control and took her there and then. I had some important matters to discuss with her.

"Bella, don't tell anyone of your ability to shield or the extent of my control over mind." I said earnestly, leaning my forehead against hers.

She gave me a strange look but nodded in aquiescence nonetheless. Satisfied, I broached the subject which has been weighing heavily in my mind lately.

"When do you want to get married, Bella?"

"What?"

"Call me old fashioned, but marriage holds much importance to me. More so, if you so wish we can also hold your coronation on the same day." I said, playing with her fingers. She stayed quiet for a long time and I feared that perhaps she was not ready to get married yet.

Although she was my mate and we were bound for forever, yet I wanted to make her mine in front of everyone...in front of the world. I might sound a callow romantic, but institution of marriage was one aspect of humanity that I have never been able to give up my belief on or detest.

"When do _you_ want to get married, Edward?" Bella questioned back.

"Well...I was thinking of next Monday when I have planned your coronation. That will give us enough time for preparation and for all the representatives of my government from every country of the world to arrive here." Bella paled at the mention of the number of people who were to attend the ceremony but nodded bravely.

"And my parents." She added quietly.

My temper flared immediately. I was loath to allow Humans in the ceremony even if they were her parents. Not to mention the stow away they were sure to bring with them- that evil banshee, Alice.

"Edward, please! They are my parents- my family and I love them. Even though I had never imagined that I will get married even before becoming an adult, I never thought of getting hitched without my family present and-"

"Bella, you don't need to stay in contact with them now. I can fulfill your every wish, your every need! You are no longer dependent on them for-"

"Edward, I don't love them _because I was dependent on them financially!_ I am not some greedy, materialistic hussy!" Bella said indignantly, her ears turning red with anger and I immediately realized my goof up.

"No, of course you are not, Bella, but they are your weakness- your weak link. What if someone harms them to hurt you? You are now the most important person in the world after me, both politically and financially." I explained soothingly and she immediately deflated, slumping against me.

"I know that, Edward, I realise that. But, I can't just break all connections with them. They are my _parents!"_ She pleaded, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. I sighed in resignation, hating to cause her pain.

"Fine! But only your parents. I don't want your cousin within a hundred miles of Forks or I won't be answerable for my actions." I warned her and she sighed in understanding.

"Alice has a difficult past, Edward. I am not saying that she was right in behaving rudely with you or spewing all that venom. You did not deserve that. But Alice, she...stereotypes all Vampires in the category of cruel, murdering brutes, deserving of getting tortured then torched. She eked away a horrifying existence of abuse in a foster home before she was adopted by my Aunt and Uncle. They were literally her saviours and then they too were savagely snatched from her by some Vampires," Bella shook her head, her eyes filled with pain, "Now she harbours a deep, unadulterated loathing for your entire species. More so, she refused to get help after the murder of my Aunt and Uncle. She felt and still feels that she will betray them if she lets go of her anger and bitterness towards Vampires and Alice is nothing if not loyal. She wears her hatred for your kind like a badge of pride."

Of course I knew of Alice's past and I also knew that despite all her abhorrence for Vampires, she also had mutated genes; she was destined to be a Vampire's mate. Needless to say, her hatred was a foreboding of disaster. I do not envy her mate, whoever he is. The poor man has his work cut out!

Her status as a prospective Vampire mate had also been a contributing factor in saving her life, despite the fact that she had pushed me to my limit. However, her refusal to take help to sort out her feelings was sure to be catastrophic, both for her and her mate and I wonder why Bella's parents had not been more adamant, more strict with her. Surely they knew about it.

One glance at Bella's weary face strengthened my resolve. Perhaps some good will come out of housing Bella's parents after all. I decided to talk to them on the matter on their arrival. It also won't do to have my mate worried by letting her know of her cousin's inevitable fate; as it was, she already had too much on her plate.

But, that was a matter for another time, for right now I had to distract her. Her sadness made me achingly uncomfortable.

"Now enough of maudlin. Let's do something." I announced cheerily and stood up with her tucked in my arms bridal style.

"Edward! Put me down!" She squealed, her arms snaking around my neck for support.

"Nope," I grinned, "I believe I promised to show you my Library, Miss Swan."

I strode out of my chamber and into the adjoining sitting room till I was standing in front of a heavy set oak door in the far wall. Pushing it open, I marched in, not taking my eyes off of my mate. I wanted to see her reaction and was not surprised when I saw her eyes widen and jaw nearly hit the floor in wonder. In the few days since I have known her, I have come to realized that Bella is a voracious reader. Granted the entire time we have been together, we have either made love or she had had her human minutes, still the sheer amount of books I found in her bedroom in Arizona was enough to tell me of her preference.

For a reader like her, my Library was nothing short of Heaven on Earth and apparently Bella agreed with my sentiments.

"I am in Heaven!" She declared, her expression blissed as she took in everything.

Smell of leather, old books and pine was redolent in the air. With sturdy shelves housing books of every kind imaginable from floor to ceiling, my Library was easily the largest in the world, boasting of several precious, rare tomes and first editions.

"Do you know my friends back home always used to tease me that I will only marry a Librarian, a novelist or a professor of English someday?" Bella gave me an ear-to-ear grin and started to wriggle out of my hold.

"Why? No one else will be able to deal with your obsession with books?" I teased her as I put her down.

"Exactly." She said cheekily and was off like a missile, darting from one shelf to another, running her fingers over the books lovingly.

I followed her languidly enjoying the transported expression on her face. And an hour and a half later, we were still navigating through the deeper sections of the Library.

"Woah! How big is this place?" Bella asked, cradling the first edition of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ against her chest.

"Well, I do have nearly all the books ever published in the world." I boasted proudly.

"Even porn?" She teased, her eyes alit with humour.

"Allow me to rephrase please. _Every book of relevance and quality."_ I sneered playfully.

"Dang! And I thought I could get some pointers." Bella sighed wistfully though I could hear amusement laced in her voice.

"I will give you pointers, woman." I leered at her, swatting her rear gently, causing her to squeak.

"Come on, let me show you the most precious jewels of my Library." I told her, pulling her along excitedly.

"You mean more than this?"

"This is nothing, little girl. You have seen nothing."

I took her down several bookshelves to the farthest corner of the Library.

We stood outside a set of double doors that led to the Secret Archives. Crossing the marble colonnade, we stepped through the vaulted portal, and into the inner sanctum. Lights flickered to life overhead as we moved towards the glass enclosure that were the hermetic vaults. The entire place was eerily silent and sterile with wireless cameras gazing down at us, mounted high on the walls.

"What is this place?" Bella asked in a hushed whisper, gazing around her wonderingly.

"These are air-tight cubicles which keep humidity, heat and natural acids present in the air, away. Protected by these glass walls are the oldest and rarest tomes and literary works of the world. Humidity and heat erode ancient vellums and parchments, so these vaults are necessary." I explained to her, "Those computers there have the entire collection catalogued, but we don't need those. I remember the placement of each scroll and tome like the back of my hand."

"You have read all these?" She queried.

"Yes, mostly."

"Wow! That's seriously cool...How old are you, Edward?"

"I am more or less around your age." I told her honestly. Although there was no defined concept of time or years back then when I was a Human, given my stature and built I guess I was either in late teens or early twenties when I became a Vampire.

"And how long have you been _more or less around my age?"_ Bella asked, trying not to look interested and failing. I grinned at her.

"Subtle, aren't you? But that's mine to know and yours to guess." I told her and before she could ask any more questions, I quickly pulled her to a vault that I thought would most interest her.

"These hermetic vaults contain very little oxygen as it is an oxidant. Your breathing will be a bit strained in there." I warned and pushed the button beside the door. Immediately, the motorised doors slid open and a deep red light hummed on inside.

"My God! I feel like I am in a Dan Brown novel." Bella exclaimed.

"That guy does have a keen eye for detail. His books are quite descriptive." I nodded, understanding her sentiment.

"Woah! Head rush." She stumbled into me as soon as the doors shut behind us with a loud whir, sealing us in the crimson chamber. She panted heavily, leaning against me.

"Careful there, Bella. Double vision and nausea are common on entering such sealed vaults. Let me know immediately when you want to get out." I ordered, eyeing her in concern. The lack of oxygen had no effect on me, but she was still a fragile Human.

"No, no. I am fine." She said breathlessly, smiling up at me in assurance. Eyeing her carefully, I held her against me and waited for her to acclimatise before handing her cotton gloves.

"Finger acid will affect these vellums and parchments." I gave answer to her silent question.

Nodding at me, she strode along the vault, carefully taking in the staggeringly comprehensive collection. A cornucopia of tomes and manuscripts, ranging from Bronze age to late antiquities were carefully stored. Sequestered from the rest where book were classified and stored thematically, this vault contained those literary pieces which I have been perusing recently. _Sumerian, Akkadian, Egyptian, Vedic Sanskrit, Latin, Avesta..._

"Edward, aren't these supposed to be in the Library at the Yale University?" Bella asked, pointing towards a container labelled _Voynich manuscript_ .

"Why, yes they are." I said, raising a brow archly. I was surprised she knew of them, but then again those manuscripts have fueled several conspiracy theory even in some literary work regarding their content.

"So what are they doing here?"

"Only some sheets are supposed to be at Yale, Bella."

"Do you...Have you deciphered them, Edward?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Uh huh." I hummed noncommittaly and decided to distract her when she glared at me in frustration, "Let's get out of here, Bella. It's not good for you to spend too much time in here. Oxygen and humidity is very less." I held her hand and pulled her out of the cubicle.

We traipsed out of the enclosure and out into the main Library. I slung an arm around her shoulders as she breathed deeply.

"Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I felt like David in front of Goliath. It's so much history...Our history." Bella whispered, staring longingly at the doors to the inner sanctum. I chuckled.

"You can come here any time, though not alone if you want to enter the glass vaults. That place is dangerous, given the scarcity of oxygen," I warned.

She stared at me with a queer expression and then she suddenly smiled.

"You, Edward Masen, are a mystery- one which I _will_ unravel one day. Mark my words."

* * *

 **Voynich manuscript -** It is hand-written in an unknown writing system. Scholars and cryptographers have worked hard to decipher it for years, but all the efforts have proved to be futile. No one even knows their origin, though the vellum has been carbon-dated to early 15th century. Some 240 sheets are stored in Beinecke Rare Books and Manuscripts Library at Yale University while the rest are believed to be missing.

 **I hope I have not gone overboard with books and libraries. Since Edward has been alive for so long, I have made him to be a veritable treasure trove.**

 **Reviews?**


	11. AN

Hey guys,

It has been so long since I last posted and I am afraid that it will continue to be this way for a few more days. Actually, the result of the professional exam I had taken back in November was declared a few days back and I am incredibly happy to share with all you lovely people that I passed it with distinction! Now, I have to work as an intern for three years and I am even more giddy to share that I have been offered internship with few of the leading Accounting, Auditing and Finance organisations in the world. These past few days I have been busy with tests and interviews for the same, hence the lack of updates.

Even though I am ashamed to take time off from you people and my stories again for such a long stretch, I need a few more days. Though, I will definitely try my damndest to post updates in between these interviews, but I can't make any promises. Please be patient with me, guys. I hope you can understand how big an opportunity this is for me.

Lots of love,

Connoisseur97


	12. A Sordid Tale

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for leaving all the well wishes for me. I am pleased to share with you all that I got selected for the internship.**

 **Hearty thanks for the overwhelming response to the previous chapter. It is so good to get to know your thoughts. So, thanks a ton, guys.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: This chapter inclines towards dark. So if you are easily bothered or have triggers, then please don't read the first part.**

 **Chapter 11: Premonition**

 **Amazon Jungle**

It was in the middle of nowhere.

Obscured by giant boughs of trees, cloaked in the dense foliage, the dilapidated house stood not unlike the ruins of a long- forgotten civilisation. With its ivy covered walls nearly crumbling, it bore the marks of work of elements. However, the air of abandonment which the outsides of the old house exuded was just a charade to avoid any trespassers should anyone ever dare to venture so deep in the forest.

The opulence of the interior of the house was in stark contrast to the picture of disrepair it presented from the outside. Plush carpets covered the flagstone floor whilst comfortable armchairs and couches were arranged in the small parlour. The ambience was as non-threatening as anything can be, comforting and relaxing. But, it was a carefully constructed facade.

It was in an austere room of this house that the apparent question of as to who would like to live so deep in the world's largest rainforest, entirely cut from civilisation for miles was answered.

It was in that room, entirely bare of any furniture, where lay the horrifying secret of the old house. It was the room where numerous girls garbed in tattered, threadbare clothes lay haphazardly on the floor. Some had their legs and shoulders jutting at a strange angle - clear indication of broken bones- whilst others were sporting bruises and wounds. Their limbs were tied with thick ropes which chafed against their skin wounding them, yet they slept unaware in a deep slumber.

Apparently they were drugged for keeping them subdued.

Suddenly, the door leading to the corridors beyond opened and two figures entered the room.

"Wiz one, Kenny?" A heavily accented voice asked softly, laced with wicked glee.

The man named Kenny prowled in the room with a predatory gait. He moved with a fluid grace, entirely at ease. Shadows danced across his handsome face making him look terribly beautiful.

"Big Tits?" He offered nonchalantly, eyeing the unconscious girls lasciviously. He inspected them carefully with the thoroughness of a buyer assessing a stallion for purchase.

"Hmm...zis one is small, no meat to hold on to...Randa' took that one yesterday. Screamed like a bitch too. The _putain_ has not gained consciousness since then...Ah, and zis one has great ass," The other man observed, his crimson eyes glittering with malice as he tore the girl's clothes swiftly, "Mon Dieu!"

He kneaded her breasts harshly till bruises formed on her soft flesh and spanked her cruelly, yet the girl slept on unaware.

" _Merde!"_ The man groaned his voice heavy with arousal.

"Joe, I am taking this one," Kenny growled suddenly, lifting a girl by her hair, "The stupid cunt was being mouthy."

"Joli petit cul! Une putain de lionne aussi. Lemme have a go with her when you are done, will you?"

"Fuck off!" Kenny snarled and picking the unfortunate girl up in his arms, ran out of the room in a speedy blur. The door shut behind him with a bang, but for the girl in his arm it was as good as a funeral toll.

Miles away from the hidden house, a woman startled from her meditation with a gasp. Her red hair framed her alabaster face which was twisted in an expression of abject horror. Her crimson eyes were wide and dazed.

"The balance is tipped...the law flouted...they shall come, the aberration shall devour... _whole!"_ She rasped in a hollow voice as if in a trance.

Her ominous words sent a shiver of fear down her audiences' spines. For a few seconds a shocked silence prevailed, then chaos reigned. Like homing missiles intent on their target the four most fearsome guards of His Majesty's army moved towards her in tandem.

"What did you see, Melissa?" Major Jasper Whitlock asked urgently.

The Vampire named Melissa swayed slightly and several hands moved to steady her. Taking a deep, calming breath, she raised her eyes to look at him.

"You very well know my power does not work in that way, Major. I am no psychic who sees visions of future. I just have intuitions," She shook her head, "I cannot tell you when, how or what is coming, but I do know that whatever it is, if not stopped shall unequivocally cause widespread destruction."

"You said _aberration..._ Are there vampires are involved?"

"You have a rather high opinion of our race, don't you, Major?" Melissa raised an eyebrow sardonically, "But no, Vampires are not this threat, though I cannot say that they are not aiding it."

"You also said the Law has been flouted. Which law?" Peter interjected apprehensively.

"The law of nature," Melissa spoke quietly, "I quote myself that I cannot tell you exactly what is coming, but whatever it is, it is against nature. Believe it or not, but Vampires, Witches, faeries, Werewolves and other dwellers of the supernatural world are as much a part of Nature, of _life_ itself as Human and animals. But this...this _threat_ is a digression, a divergence from the Natural order. Someone is trying to play the God!"

An uncomfortable silence descended over them as they pondered on her words.

"When you said _the balance is tipped,"_ Major Whitlock began slowly, "You meant..."

"The balance of power," Melissa quipped gravely, "The equilibrium has been disturbed and there will be Hell to pay for that."

* * *

 **The forests of Albania**

The room had an aura of a dark padded cell. The walls were entirely covered with bookshelves which stretched from floor to ceiling. The books were mouldy and pealing at the seams and the air was redolent with the smell of old parchment, pine, dust and age. A huge table completely covered with maps, charts and numerous stacks of papers occupied the majority of room. A lamp attached from the ceiling dimly lit the room, adding to its eerie appearance.

"My Lord?" A feminine voice pierced the silence, addressing the lone figure occupying a rickety chair in the corner.

The figure leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers and stretching with the grace of a panther. He affixed the newcomer with a cold gaze, an apparent question in his silence. Nearly trembling with fright, the female Vampire inched in the room and dropped in a respectful curtsy.

"My Lord, the new batch is here," The woman informed, gulping nervously.

"Specifications?" The man hissed in a sibilant whisper.

"Fulfilled, my Lord," The woman replied courteously, her head bowed in submission.

"Have them broken and sent to targets. Maintain vigilance now that _they_ are aware. I shall brook no disappointment," The man ordered in a lethal tone and returned to his perusal.

"Of course not, my Lord," The woman nearly squeaked in relief and bobbed a hasty curtsy.

Turning around, she left the room with quick steps, her limbs quivering. She had survived a rendezvous with _The Master_ and lived to tell the tale.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"...I don't know what to do, Aunt E. It is all so darned confusing! One second I was just an ordinary teen whose only worries were studies and getting admission in a good college and the other...the _shit_ hit the fan _literally_! I am the goddamned Empress of the world, _mate_ of a friggin' Vampire...the bloody Emperor at that, bonded to him for the eternity and...and apparently people are now looking up to me for bridging the chasm between Humans and Vampires," I was becoming increasingly hysterical, the words pouring out of my mouth in a jumbled, incoherent mess. The confusion and frustration I have felt for days nearly overwhelmed me as I talked to my Godmother.

For as long as I remember, Emma Colby, or rather Aunt E as I like to call her has been my best friend, my go-to-girl. Even though I am very close to both my Mother and Alice and can talk to them about anything, still there has never been the level of openness and frankness with them like I have with Aunt E.

More so, given my recent disappointment with my parents due to their failure to inform me that I was to be a Vampire's mate, rankled me. As for Alice, there was a distinct conflict of interest there and as much as I love my cousin, I am not in a state to tolerate her cribbing about Vampires.

Not when I am myself so confused. Not when I am beginning to see several aspects which I did not even know existed.

"And then there is Edward. He is...sweet and treats me really well, but his overbearing prejudiced ways about Humans and need to control every aspect of my life draws me up the wall! Not that I am perfectly innocent myself. Hell, you wouldn't believe the way I have acted a couple of times these past few days. I have behaved more temperamentally than a hormonal, pregnant woman, Aunt! Going bat shit-"

"Isabella sweetie, calm down," Aunt E interrupted me firmly, "There now, take a deep breath and exhale slowly."

I did as she asked, scrunching my eyes shut. I clutched the phone tighter, nearly curling in on myself.

"Hang in there, bubba. The world is not ending," She softly said, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Aunt E. I am sorry for-"

"No, no! No need for apologies, sweetheart, I can understand where you are coming from. Your freak out is only normal after these recent events otherwise I would have thought a screw or two of yours was loose," Aunt E chuckled, "I know it is easier said than done, but sweetie you need to keep a cool head. Freaking out won't get you anywhere. You are a brave girl, dear, and if there is anyone who can tackle the situation you are in, then it's you. Give time to time, Bella, and everything will be okay. You will adjust, adapt and before you know the chips will fall where they should. Just be patient and open-minded, but don't allow anyone to walk over you. Be amiable and kind as you are, but don't be a pushover. Conversation is really important for any relationship, Bella, and it holds true for yours too even when you are mated to a super-powerful Vampire. Tell him what you like and don't like. Share your insecurities and confusion with him and I am sure he will listen to you. Don't sleep on your troubles, Bell. Ignoring them or burying your head in sand like an Ostrich won't make those issues go away and then you have me too. You do know that you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Of course, Aunt E," I piped up and then asked urgently, "But you are coming for the wedding and coronation, aren't you?"

"Of course, Bell. Now what kind of a Godmother will I be if I leave you to your own devices on such an important event?"

"Yeah, I'll need all the help to get through anyway," I grumbled and she exhaled loudly.

"Bella, I am really sorry for not forcing Charlie and Renée to tell you the truth, but they were adamant to protect you from the reality. I know you are miffed with them and you have every right to be, but they love you a lot and-"

"I am not denying that they love me, Aunt E. It's just that I wish that I had time to prepare myself for this eventuality."

"Charlie and Renée were in denial, Bella. It was horrible when they first came to know that you had mutated genes. They were horrified, shocked! But, gradually I think they came to...just _selectively forget_ it or something, pretending everything was okay. They had a hard time accepting your fate, especially after what happened with Anna and John. Alice was not the only one affected by their demise. But, of course it neither absolves them nor me for hiding the truth from you, especially considering it will happen..." Aunt E trailed off.

"What, Aunt E?"

"Nothing, sweetie. We will talk when I will arrive in Forks. Some things cannot be talked about on phone," She said decisively and despite my apprehension and curiosity, I knew not to push her. Aunt E was beyond stubborn when she wanted to be.

"So tell me, Bell, how is the sex?" She asked changing the topic promptly, her voice filled with barely suppressed glee.

"What?!" I gasped, feeling mortified.

"Oh come now, Bella. I have been waiting to have this conversation with you for years! I have been dying to exchange techniques with you," Aunt E whined.

"Exchange techniques!" I nearly shrieked, "Dear Lord, I can't believe I am having this conversation with _you!"_

"Why? What's wrong with having this conversation with me? Am I a nun or a little kid who will be scarred for life after hearing about your sexual escapades, hmm?" She asked sarcastically.

"Aunt E-"

"So, tell me, is it true that a Vampire is a very good lay? Oh, and can they really last for-"

"No, no, no! I am not having this conversation with you!"

"Bella-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No. I am not hearing anything la la la la..."

"Oh, you cruel, cruel girl! Fine don't tell me anything now, but I _will_ drag every little detail from that stubborn little mouth of yours when I arrive in Forks the day after tomorrow," Emma warned and I gulped knowing she will make good on her threat, "And speaking of mouth, have you gone down on your Vampire?"

"Gone down? What's that?" I asked perplexed.

"A blow job, sweetie. You know blowing the love whistle, addressing the court, giving big Jim and twins a bath-"

"They call _it that!_ " I asked appalled, "No, don't answer that and I am not answering your question too."

But of course Aunt E went on nonchalantly.

"If you have not done it till now, then I suggest you give it a try. Men really love it and it will spice things up in the bedroom. You can nip the-"

"I am ending the call!" I yelled and heard her laugh heartily just before I disconnected the call.

Apparently, she had enjoyed taking a mickey out of me a lot.

* * *

 *** Putain-** whore

 *** Mon Dieu-** My God

 *** Merde-** Shit/ Fuck

 *** Joli petit cul. Une putain de lionne aussi-** Nice piece of ass. And a fucking lioness too.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	13. The Royal Wedding

**Hi guys! Tons of thanks to all those who read, reviewed and fav'd the previous chapter. Now, this one here has been fast forwarded to the wedding. I have introduced some new traditions other than a conventional wedding. I hope I have not gone overboard or something. Please leave me your thoughts.**

 **This chapter is not written in either Edward or Bella's POV as that way it will be easier to describe the entire wedding ceremony properly.**

 **Chapter 12**

The Royal Wedding was the work of a connoisseur.

Hundreds of workmen, seamstresses, designers, chefs and artists worked in synergy to organise the wedding of the Emperor and his mate.

Invitations, artistically decorated with sheaths of platinum and crusts of gold were sent out to the high-ranking leaders of every nation, the royal families of the humans and other dignitaries. Gallons of fresh blood of virgins- which vampires found particularly appealing- was collected to be served to Vampire guests. Finest vintages from breweries of France and exotic dishes from various parts of the world were prepared to be served to the human guests.

Finest hotels near Forks were booked for the guests to stay in whilst every nook and cranny of the Emperor's Palace was cleaned and dusted for the ceremony. Verdant expanse of land in front the Royal Residence was brimming with reporters of every news channel and news paper of the world since two days prior to the actual ceremony.

Designers and seamstresses milled about, preparing the dresses for the wedding whilst regalia were taken out and efforts made for ensuring a smooth run of the ceremony. It was, however, in a small, sealed chamber of the Emperor's Palace that the preparations for the most important part of the extravaganza were being made. It was in this room, sat four highly-skilled Vampire jewellers, crafting the crown of the Empress with assiduously chosen precious gems.

On the day of the wedding, the general feeling of excitement and bonhomie reached a fevered pitch, especially so in the room where the bride readied for the wedding and coronation.

Attired in a stunning gown of ivory, Bella looked the very epitome of feminine beauty. Platinum thread tastefully sewn with most expensive of fabrics of French Chantilly and English Cluny lace, gave the gown a delicate, metallic allure. Handcrafted embroidery festooned the bodice and skirt of the voluminous gown embellished with Belgium diamonds- the diaphanous fabric draping her body like a second skin, emphasising her soft curves most becomingly. Bella's lustrous tresses were coiffed perfectly, leaving a few tendrils to frame her heart-shaped face and caress the base of her creamy neck. A jewelled tiara sat atop her head and a sheer veil covered her blushing, radiant face.

"You are looking so beautiful, Your Majesty!" Esme beamed her tawny eyes wide as she inspected her from head-to-toe.

Bella flushed and lowered her eyes bashfully.

"It is just the make-up."

"Pardon my impertinence, but it is not the make-up, Your Majesty. You are a natural beauty," Rosalie grinned, "Had I been a human, I would have been jealous of your skin and hair."

"My little baby has grown up!" Renée wiped her tears, her eyes glinting with maternal pride as she peered up at her daughter.

"But there is something missing," She said decisively as she dug around in her purse and pulled out a velvet box. Prying the latch open, she revealed a pair of jewelled combs beset with sapphires and diamonds.

"This was your grandmother's. She would have loved for you to have it," Renée gently placed the combs in Bella's hair, "There goes something blue and old. Now for something borrowed..."

Bella watched with glassy eyes filled with unshed tears as her mother pulled out another small box. Nestled in it was a familiar platinum bracelet designed as a vine and encrusted with pearls.

"Alice wanted you to wear it. She was very disappointed that she couldn't attend your wedding."

Bella choked and a lump rose in her throat. Despite her reservations sired from Alice's acrimony pertaining to Vampires, in her heart of hearts, she had wanted her cousin to be present on this special day. They both were sisters in every way that counted and Alice's absence on the day of her marriage smite at Bella fiercely.

"...but she has an important project and no matter what she said, her Professors wouldn't listen."

An important project prevented Alice from attending the Royal wedding and Bella wondered if Edward had a hand in the sudden assignment of the 'important project'. After all, he despised her cousin. But, then again, she could swear that something fishy was going on. She remembered her conversation with Aunt E and her mother with suspicion. They had been strangely evasive pertaining to Alice's absence. Even Edward was taciturn when it came to her cousin and Bella's eyes narrowed as she wondered the inclusion of her soon-to-be husband in whatever her family was hiding from her.

However, before she could wheedle her mother again to spill the beans, a firm knock sounded on the door.

"It's time, sweetheart," Her father said gruffly as Rosalie allowed him entrance in the room.

"You are looking great, Dad."

"Pff." Charlie scoffed, mumbling something which suspiciously sounded like 'monkey suit' under his breath.

Aunt E who had been silent till then, rolled her eyes.

"What are you, Charlie? Four?"

Ignoring the belligerent glare of Charlie, Aunt E stood up from the bed and sauntered over to her Goddaughter.

"I shan't go all mushy on you, pumpkin. Your Mum and Dad are more than enough for that," She smiled lazily and flicked Bella's nose affectionately, "You are magnificent- a perfect, _sexy_ jailbait. Your man wouldn't know what hit him...Be happy, cupcake. Always," Emma kissed her forehead and pulled back.

"Now, _please_ don't cry or those two will have my head if your make-up got ruined." She nodded towards Esme and Rosalie.

Charlie cleared his throat and held out his arm for his daughter to take.

"Oh, wait! We almost forgot!" Rosalie cried and in a flurry of silk, she reached Bella.

Taking her hands, she put sugar cubes on her palms. Thereafter, she smoothed satin gloves to her elbows.

"Err...what are you doing?"

"It is tradition for a bride to hold sugar in her palms as a mark of her hope of a happy and fruitful marriage," Esme explained quietly as she too fussed over her.

After a bit of hemming and hawing, she was deemed fit to go. Trembling with nervousness, Bella finally reached the hall where the wedding was to take place.

"Be brave, Bells." Charlie squeezed her hand comfortingly, sensing her anxiety.

She smiled gratefully up at her father. Then, taking a deep breath to calm the frenzied palpitations of her heart, she entered the room.

Bella was ready to embark on a new journey.

* * *

The Derwent Hall was the commodious chamber wherein the Emperor of the world, His Majesty, Edward Masen held his court. It was within the confines of this illustrious room that the paramount legal and political decisions of the world were taken. Therefore, it was nothing but natural that the Royal Wedding was to take place there.

Doing justice to its awe-inspiring reputation, the neoclassical architecture of the Derwent Hall was an amalgam of echoes of grandeur of ancient Rome and the timeless grace of Greece. Its bronze entrance was guarded by two fifteen ton lions bearing the Royal Coat of Arms- a shield embossed with a fierce lion wearing the crown, behind which a magnificent two-headed phoenix rose. The interior was a balanced semi-circle built in the style of Greek amphitheatre. The ceiling soared an astonishing fifty feet overhead, supported by monolithic columns of variegated breccias. The walls were a kaleidoscope of artwork- frescoes and friezes depicting Angels and Demons, the Heaven and Hell, the Apotheosis and Armageddon.

A tiered gallery of hand-tooled rosewood seats encircled the room, upholstered with silk and down. Gleaming white marble floor sprawled in all directions, except the room's most startling feature- an enormous altar hewn from polished Belgian Black marble at the very front.

It was on this altar, beneath a canopy of profusion of blossoms stood His Majesty, Edward Masen, waiting impatiently for his bride.

Dressed smartly in a black suit embossed with the royal coat of arms, the Emperor looked majestic. The darkness of the expensive fabric contrasted with his pale skin, making him look even more handsome. As if hewn from white marble by a Master, he looked like the embodiment of virility and masculinity. On his head sat the royal crown of gold, adorned with vertically placed fleur-de-lis and beset with exquisitely cut red diamonds. He looked every inch the regal Emperor of the world that he was.

Behind him stood the Minister, near the twain obsidian thrones which glimmered in the light of the colossal crystal chandelier that hung overhead.

Suddenly, the mellifluous notes of organ music melted seamlessly to a bridal march.

The Emperor stiffened and affixed his crimson gaze on the entrance from whence his bride was to come. He did not have to wait long.

His breath hitched.

Had he been a human, Edward had no doubt that his heart would have stopped altogether.

A vision in white glided towards him through a sea of humans and vampires. She looked nothing like the blooming young lady on the cusp of womanhood with whom he had mated, yet she was still the same.

But more...so much more.

Her gown and jewels whilst perfectly made were upstaged in their brilliance by the natural beauty that radiated from Bella. Her reddened cheeks, shy smile and brown eyes shone like a beacon from beneath her sheer veil. On her cherubic countenance she wore such tranquillity and joy that it all but emanated from her.

Manic possessiveness flooded Edward and he had to resist the urge to simply take her away from every prying eye that looked upon her person with appreciation and awe. Even though he had taken her numerous times ever since they had finalised the date of the wedding in preparation of her appearance in public, yet it was for naught.

A territorial beast rose within him- puissant and primal. He did not wish to share her with anyone. As he heard the praises and sighs of males and females alike, Edward desired nothing more than to take _his woman, his mate_ away from this place and cover her in his scent...his essence, to show everyone that she was his.

Then she reached him and her small hand grasped his larger one, warming his very being and serenity permeated his frozen heart.

With a bashful smile, she stared at him, her sable eyes alit with happiness.

The wedding passed in a daze for them as they said their vows.

"I Edward Anthony Masen, take thee, Isabella Marie Swan, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Edward Anthony Masen, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and to obey, for as long as we both shall live, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

The ceremony went forth as the Minister read his blessings. Edward recalled very little of his words and soon they were declared husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

With those utterances, Edward groped for her hands and pulled her pliant body towards his. As her softness aligned with his hardness, he lifted her veil and cupped her face gently.

Then he brought his mouth to her lips, kissing her reverently, then his fervour rose, his possessiveness guiding him. Pulling Bella to him, Edward kissed her urgently, marking her, claiming her as his for the world to see.

The guests went wild and thunderous applause and jubilations rang in the room. The glares from multitude of cameras of the journalists, who were allowed to cover the event, nearly blinded everyone.

All too soon, the kiss ended, but Edward did not relinquish his hold on her.

Pulling her body flush against his, he held her for a moment before leading her to the throne. After helping Bella to her seat, Edward stepped back and allowed the Minister to take his place. A hush charged with anticipation fell on the crowd.

Emmet stepped forward bearing a gold Royal Coat of Arms nestled in velvet. Bella placed her hand on the royal insignia as she was instructed to do by the Minister.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Kingdom, the mortals and immortals, and of your possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" The Minister queried.

"I solemnly promise so to do." There was no hint of nervousness in Bella's voice.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you vow to fulfil your responsibilities as the Empress of the realm and be dedicated to the welfare of your subjects unfettered from bias?"

"I will." Bella said strongly.

The Minister stepped back and allowed Edward to reclaim his place beside Bella.

Bowing respectfully, Emmet moved back just as Carlisle came forward bearing an object covered with a velvet cloth.

Edward lifted the red velvet to unveil before the world, the Crown of his Empress.

A collective intake of breath resounded in the chamber as the paparazzi went wild once again.

The diadem was broader in front and narrowed down slightly towards the rear. Symmetrical floral motifs embellished with a multitude of rose-cut diamonds- both white and blue- adorned the crown. However it was the centrepiece which captured the attention of the onlookers. Surrounded by a single layer of large rose-cut white diamonds, a 100 carat square-shaped blue diamond was nestled in the centre. A second smaller oval-shaped diamond was encrusted amidst white diamonds below the centrepiece. Other smaller blue diamonds were placed artistically on the diadem which was set in platinum.

The crown was most exquisitely crafted and had attained such a high level of perfection and refinement in its execution, that it stole the beholders' breath away.

Bella's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared at the crown, mesmerized. She had seen pictures of crown jewels before on the internet and knew of their grandeur, but to actually see one was an entirely different experience.

And to think that the diadem now belonged to her!

Carefully, Edward removed the jewelled tiara that Bella wore. Then, he placed the royal diadem atop her head to the cheerful applause from the gathering. Smiling crookedly, he kissed her gloved hands softly. He pulled her to her feet and led her so that they once again stood before their guests, near the edge of the altar. His ruby eyes blazed with pride and affection as Edward snaked an arm around his wife's waist.

"I present to you, Your Empress, Her Majesty Isabella Marie Masen." He announced, his voice booming like a thunderclap.

The crowd roared enthusiastically as they fisted their right hand and placed it above their hearts.

"Long live the Queen!"

So, the chant went as Edward once again pulled Bella in a passionate kiss which could have sufficiently set a forest on fire.

Yet, they did not care, lost as they were in each other.

Thus, His Majesty, Edward Masen, the oldest and strongest Vampire in the world, united with his human mate, Isabella, in holy matrimony.

Yet, it was so much more than a simple wedding.

It was a union of the opposites- of fire and ice, of dark and light.

It was a mark of a new beginning...a milestone in the history, symbolising a wondrous hope for posterity.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	14. A Surprising Turn of Events

**Hi everyone! Thanks for leaving me your thoughts on the last chapter. *grins* Now, this chapter here has a gift for you lot on the occasion of Edward and Bella's wedding. Do tell me if you like it.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **EPOV**

"Edward, why is your throne studded with those strange black gems?" Bella asked.

We were swaying gently on the dance floor, uncaring for the peppy tune playing in the background. My arms were around her, holding her against me snugly whilst her head rested on my chest.

"Hmm?" I breathed deeply in the enticing fragrance of her shiny locks, "Those gems are black diamonds. They are souvenirs of my victories."

She raised her head, her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. I smiled indulgently at her inquisitiveness.

"My reign over the years has not been a bed of roses, Bella. From time to time, many have raised their heads in opposition. I have led my guards in hundreds of war, thwarting rebels. Those black diamonds represent them. The ashes of my foes whom I have defeated over the centuries, were made into those diamonds. It's a long standing tradition of my kind to beset my throne with those remains of the enemies of my monarchy."

"I did read about something like this, a lady in...I think, London had the ashes of her beloved cat made into diamond for remembrance," Bella's eyes were round with fascination, "Wow! That's so cool, but, how did you do it? The concept of synthetic diamonds is relatively new and you said..."

"It's relatively new for humans, Bella. We have been doing that for ages. And the process has been specially easy since I found Joel, who is a Pyrokinetic."

"A Pyrokinetic? That's just wow! You, vampires, have cool powers you know, like the stuff of Hollywood...What do you think will my power be when I become a Vampire?"

I was taken aback by her sudden question. It was the first time that she had mentioned her impending change. In fact, I had been pretty sure that I would have to fight tooth and nail for her to even _consider_ becoming an immortal. Yet, she had mentioned it so casually, as if she were talking of something as generic as weather.

To say my mate baffled me, would be an understatement of gargantuan proportion.

"Let's not discuss it here," I said, kissing her forehead, "We will get back to it later." I had an inkling as to what her ability would be, but I did not wish to talk about it so out in the public where more than one pair of prying ears were trained on our conversation.

But, of course, my wife took it differently.

She snorted. "Ha! As if."

"Minx." I growled, catching her innuendo.

"What can I say? I learned from the best," She shrugged, looking at me innocently.

Before I could voice my repartee, however, a 'mental voice' caught my attention. Apologetic, yet urgent, Jasper Whitlock was advancing towards me through the bustling throng of dancing couples. Apparently, he had gotten some important lead regarding the investigation of disturbances in Amazons and wanted to discuss it immediately.

Joviality forgotten, I sifted through his mind for what he had found. Therefore, it was nothing but natural, that I was completely thrown by the change in his cerebral landscape. The knife sharp edges of his brain were blunted by a seductive darkness. A frenzy descended on him- raw, uncontrollable, debilitating. His nostrils flared and irises turned obsidian. A ravenous hunger filled him, desperate and demanding to be satiated. He forgot everything, he forgot himself, ensnared in the relentless hold of an unquenchable desire to mate...

A rumbling roar ripped from his throat, startling everyone. For a moment, the time froze, then pandemonium erupted.

A sea of people scampered helter-skelter out of his way, screaming in fright.

Scared out of their minds, the humans attempted to find safety, with Vampires- except the guards- not far behind them. While it certainly was dangerous to be around a Vampire caught in mating frenzy, they were especially afraid of Jasper who was one of my bravest General, well known for his viciousness.

However, I paid them no attention, for my focus was still on Jasper, or rather on the disturbing turn his thoughts had taken. Akin to a tunnel vision, his entire being was pivoted to a delicate smell of roses and sandalwood- the scent of his mate.

The source of which, he detected to be _my mate!_

Rage and possessiveness coursed through me as his crazed eyes snapped on my Bella. I growled ferociously, baring my teeth at him in warning.

She was _my_ mate, _my_ wife, _my_ Bella...not _his,_ or _anyone_ else's.

"Mine!" He snarled and bolted towards us in a fuzz.

I roared at his proclamation of possession, utterly peeved by his audacity. I pushed Bella behind me in the nick of time, before stopping Jasper forcefully.

He fell to the floor with loud, keening wails, clawing at his flesh till pale mauve of his venom seeped out from his wounds. He thrashed on the floor like a wild animal, clutched in cruel hold of torture I was inflicting on him.

Lips twisted in an ugly sneer, he shot daggers at me, before shifting his focus on Bella. And I did not have to be a mind reader to recognise the longing and possessiveness in his heated gaze. He all but undressed _my_ mate with his heated stare in front of _me_.

I lost it then, the animalistic side of me nearly overpowering me. Pulling Bella closer, I crushed her trembling form to my body.

"Mine! She _is_ mine," I barked, before bringing her mouth to mine greedily. My hands roamed on her body, touching and groping every inch of her exposed skin to ensure that she was bathed in my scent.

An ear-splitting yowl of torment and outrage emanated from somewhere in front of me and I felt savagely gleeful and smug. Without looking at him, I increased the intensity of pain searing through his body, punishing him for even _daring_ to look at my mate. My cockiness and satisfaction was short lived though, as Bella ripped her lips away from mine.

A guttural noise of disgruntlement left me and I loured at her sullenly.

"Edward, what the freaking hell is going on?" She demanded in alarm, "And...and, who is _he?_ And why is he behaving like this...like _you_ behaved when you caught my scent?" Understanding dawned in her eyes, followed by revulsion, "No!" She shrieked in consternation, "Don't tell me he _too_ mated with me! _Oh my God, I-"_

But, I did not hear her, for the cacophony was too loud in my ears. For the first time in my entire existence, I felt _fear._ My feet practically gave way beneath me, as sheer, unadulterated panic crippled me.A gaping abyss opened in my chest as insecurity, dismay and mind-numbing _anguish_ assaulted me, tugging me inexorably to the very depth of despair.

 _What if she left me? What if she chose him?_

 _"No!"_ I screamed, more to that cynical voice in my head, whispering such preposterous ideas, than to anyone else. It was then, that I lost every trace of any coherent thought. With my charade of civility thus ripped, the beast surged forth, intent on defending what was his... _ours._ Determination coursed through me and like a man possessed, I was in front of Jasper's writhing, prostrate form, eager to tear him from limb to limb. I was adamant on eliminating him...him and the danger he posed. No one had the right to take my mate away from me. I wouldn't...I couldn't bear to lose my Bella to him, not when I have finally gotten her after millenniums of loneliness.

Finding me near him, Jasper gave me a look of pure loathing. Despite the pain ravaging his body, he attempted to claw at me, to fight me in some way.

But, his endeavours were as useless as they were pathetic.

In a moment, I had his arms in my hold. Smirking, I wrenched at them, effortlessly severing them from their sockets with a shrill, metallic keen. He howled in agony, his back arching from the floor, but for me, his cries sounded more mellifluous than the strains of piano. Grunting in brutal satisfaction, I accorded the same fate to his legs, before ripping his head clean from his neck.

A beastial pleasure flooded me as I stepped back to admire my handiwork. His mutilated body lay at my feet in a pool of his own venom; a sickly sweet reek wafted from his remains.

"Do not move him till he bleeds dry!" I spat at the guards who were watching the scene with poker faces firmly in place. But, I knew better. I could feel their repulsion and horror, their shock and trepidation.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Carlisle move forward hesitantly, then step back, thinking better of it.

Good. I did not want to end him too.

Nothing could make me pardon Jasper. I was intent on having him dead in the most painful way. Then, I shall have his ashes turned into a diamond and gift it to Bella.

My eyes searched for her then, until I found her standing behind Rosalie. Apparently, the blond was fulfilling her duty by acting as Bella's protective shield.

Wordlessly, I took my wife in my arms and raced upstairs to our chambers. My need for her was too great for me to control in that moment. As soon as we were in the confines of our room, I pushed her up against the wall.

"You are mine, Isabella," I growled at her, taking in her wide eyes and quivering lips. I wanted her reassurance, the comfort that only she could provide me, but I had to calm her down first. I could hear the rapid fluttering of her heart, the shallowness of her breath; I could feel the tension gripping her petite frame.

Apparently, she was frightened by my display of savagery. My brows furrowed in displeasure at that thought.

I did not want her afraid of me...afraid of _us_.

Bending down, I nuzzled her throat lovingly, licking and suckling at the creamy skin of her neck. I fondled her curves covetously, gently stoking the embers of her passion.

"Edward," She breathed after a few moments, relaxing slightly.

"I can't lose you, Bella. I shan't," I buried my face in her bosom, "You mean too much to me," I admitted, feeling vulnerable and defenceless.

She did not react in any way for a second, then her hands were on my shoulders, pushing against me. With my heart in my throat, I pulled back from her.

"Silly man! Did you really think, I was going to leave you for him?"

"But you said...and I thought-"

"Edward," She interrupted me firmly, "I was just shocked. While I do not claim to know everything about Vampires, I do know that they never share a mate. It would be too much of work...your kind is too possessive and territorial for something like that. Besides, I am more of a 'one man' type of girl," Her cheeks rouged, "I did not know what to think and..." Bella trailed off helplessly.

"You are right, we don't share," I told her seriously, feeling relieved that she did not wish to leave me, that she did not want _him_ , " _I_ won't share you."

With that, I swooped down and captured her lips, kissing her with great ardour. Her hands fisted in my hairs, tugging the strands and a sound escaped my throat- somewhere between a groan and a snarl. I traced her plump bottom lip with my tongue, demanding entrance, which she promptly granted me. Nipping and biting, I held her hungrily, revelling in the heat of her body aligned against coldness of mine. Well acquainted with all her erogenous areas by now, I reduced her to a throbbing, panting mess of desire in no time.

Not that my condition was any better than hers.

Mouthwatering aroma emanated from her, leaving me salivating. I wanted to devour her, consume her, to make her mine again. Her arousal lit a blazing inferno within me...potent and sensuous.

I purred with pride on eliciting such a delicious response in my mate; my manhood ached with a burning yearning to feel her sacred flesh. Hooking my fingers in the soft fabric of her gown, I made to tear it apart, but she stopped me.

"Don't, Edward! I will be very put out with you, if you destroy my wedding gown," She snapped, her eyes darkened with lust. With extreme discontent and supreme effort of will, I retracted my hands from her gown.

Throwing her an angry glare for stopping my quest to have her naked, I quickly turned her around to begin the frustrating process of getting her out of that thrice damned dress.

How many hooks and buttons and zips did a single gown need, anyway? Was it really a wonder, that women took so long to get dressed?

Grumbling to myself, I set out to comply with her wishes. Then, a stroke of ingenuity hit me and I bit down hard at the base of her neck, releasing copious amount of Mating Serum in her bloodstream. If I was suffering from an overload of libido, so should she.

The effect was instantaneous...and delicious.

Bella arched against me, mewling and whimpering; she rubbed her pert ass against my erection, driving me insane. Chuckling devilishly, I flicked her nipples through her clothes and was instantly assaulted by the thickening of the spicy smell of her arousal in the air.

"Edward," She panted, "That's...not...fair, you. Oh god-" She groaned when I bit down on her other side. Her face glowed with gratification. I just about came at the sight of her. She looked erotically radiant.

Soon after that, the gown finally pooled at her feet in a puddle of shimmery silk. I exhaled in relief which promptly turned into a huff of disbelief.

"Don't worry, its just a shift. Quite easy to remove," Bella drawled huskily, moving against me like a temptress. I swallowed a moan of my own and glared at her in belligerence.

"And I assume, you don't want it shredded too, do you?" I sneered in irritation.

"Quite right you are, husband dearest!" Came the cheeky sally, as she turned to face me. She removed my coat, before attacking the buttons of my shirt with equal vigour. Her soft lips latched onto my throat, making me shudder. My fingers found the ties of the scrap of silk she was wearing, my patience waning quickly under her skillful ministrations.

"I am going to kill the foolish designer who designed this... _contraption_ ," I muttered and Bella stiffened. She pulled away from me, leaving me bereft of her warmth.

"Edward, we...need to talk about _him_ ," She said through clenched teeth, trying to overcome her libido. Apparently, the Mating Serum was doing its work, increasing her sexual appetite immensely.

"No, we don't," I growled, despising the very mention of him from her lips.

"Yes, we do, Edward," Bella rasped and moaned when I bit her breast, "Edward, please stop! Ah...It is diffi...cult as...unghh...it is."

I ignored her plea and mercilessly attacked her collarbone with open-mouthed kisses. Unable to contain myself any longer, I tore her shift apart.

"Edward, please... sur...ely there uh.. .must be a...a w..ay to-"

"There is no fucking way, Bella," I snarled, taking out my turgid manhood. I lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing her slopping, wet core against my agonised flesh. We hissed in unison at the contact and my eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Edward he is-"

I affixed her with an irate stare, barely containing myself from rutting in her like a fiend, to take her again and again till she forgot about everyone else, but me.

"It is either me or him, Bella," I told her slowly, dangerously, "And I will be damned if I _let_ him have you!" I spat, before plunging inside her in one swift move.

* * *

 **So I will leave you here to keep you guessing about Jasper. I am feeling rather devilish today!**

 **And that mention about that woman, who had the ashes of her dead cat turned into diamonds is true too. Though I am not sure if she was from London.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of Edward's diamond studded throne. I hope that the tradition doesn't sound stupid.**

 **Reviews?**


	15. Mistakes

**Hi guys! I am back! So sorry for making you all wait, but I had to shift to another city for my internship. Ergo, I was caught up. But now that I am officially enjoying the frenetic corporate life, I will try not to disappear from fanfiction for so long. Thanks a lot for waiting!**

 **"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." - Martin Luther King Jr.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **BPOV**

It struck me like a lightning bolt.

"His name is Jasper?" I gasped, sitting upright.

Impatient hands pulled at me, trying to have me reclaim my position in his arms, but I shook my head. Edward growled deep in his throat at my refusal.

"Yes," He snarled at last, "His name is Jasper. There now, satisfied? Or is something more left? If not, then I'll prefer to have you not mention _another man's name_ on our _wedding night_ in our _marriage bed!"_

I caressed his bare chest in an attempt to calm him. My fingers brushed against his pectorals, causing his breath to hitch and eyes to darken. Liquid warmth flared in my stomach at the heated look he gave me, but I tamped down on my desire forcefully.

No matter how much I wanted to, now was not the time to satisfy my baser instinct…not when an innocent man lay dying in the worst possible manner. As it was, I had tarried long enough by making love to Edward, and I could not afford to delay any longer. Sighing, I pulled away from him reluctantly.

"Edward, just try to be rational for a second here, and not let your jealousy cloud your judgement," I pleaded, clutching both of his hands in mine, "Don't you remember the meeting of Supreme Council a few days back, which you told me about? The one in which you…dealt with Maria?"

"Yes, what of it?" Edward spat irascibly, his lips curling back over his teeth in a fierce scowl.

"Jasper too attended it, didn't he?" I hedged and paused meaningfully. It did not take long for him to catch up. I watched with relief as understanding gradually dispelled shadow of rage from his face.

"You mean to say that…"

"Yes, I am sure that my scent was all over you at that time too, yet he didn't react to it in any way. But today, he just snapped! It cannot be a coincidence, Edward...I am not sure, but I don't think it was me he was smelling, but someone else- his mate," I added needlessly, as Edward was already in motion.

In a blink of an eye, he was out of the bed and holding my discarded clothes to his nose. His eyes widened, and in a pale blur, he was beside me again.

To my utter confusion, however, he began sniffing my wrist- the wrist on which I was still wearing Alice's bracelet.

"This belongs to Alice," He stated, unlatching the clasp and removing it.

"Yes, what are you…Oh…Oh… _Oh!"_ My breath left me in a loud whoosh, as my brain worked out the only possible meaning of his words and action.

I froze, drawing up blank, stumped by the preposterous notion.

I wanted to deny his conjecture vehemently, to salvage something acceptable, something coherent form his assertion.

For his presumption was wrong, ludicrous, _impossible_.

Alice _couldn't_ feel anything for Vampires, except for an all consuming hatred. Then how could she be tied to one, be _meant_ for one for forever? How could _she_ be fated to be mated to a Vampire?

Her loathing for the immortals wouldn't allow her to accept one, even when it would gain her undying, eternal love and devotion. Her hostility would touch the sky, her anger would be uncontrollable, and her venom would be impossible to bear whenever she would come to know her destiny.

And I did not envy the one on whose shoulders would fall the unpleasant responsibility of apprising her of her impending mating.

Yet, on the flip side, was everything really that simple, that straightforward and exact?

Wasn't there an in-between, a patch of grey amidst swirls of blacks and swathes of whites?

The more I thought about it, the less sense it made, yet everything was mind-bogglingly clear...and damning.

Guilt held my heart and mind in an unforgiving hold as I finally allowed myself to soul-search my own thoughts and deeds.

I faced that which I had shelved in my mind ages ago by making flimsy excuses of being too young, of _it_ being my parents' responsibility, of _it_ not harming anyone...

It was mortifying to acknowledge how delusional I have been!

Hatred was poison; Hatred was easy.

Since too long, it has festered in her, corroding the girl I love as a sister. Dimming her joie de vivre, clipping her wings, and envenoming her vivacity.

Yet, I ignored it.

I disregarded her loathing which fermented within her akin to stagnant water- deadly, disease-ridden, stinking and noxious.

In face of Alice's bitterness, I always held on to the belief that her revulsion did not harm anyone; that she would even get over it with time. Besides, wasn't she entitled to her sentiments after everything that she had suffered at the hands of Vampires? Didn't she deserve the cold comfort of resenting the immortals from afar? What harm did a bit of ill will cause anyone anyway?

It was undeniable that I could not have been more horribly mistaken.

I had no inkling at all, that my propensity of _turning a blind eye_ in this particular matter, would come back to bite me in the ass.

Apparently, hatred was not the only feeling which was easy.

Denial was too.

Cool fingers lifted my chin, distracting me from my rueful introspection. Twain cerise orbs observed me with obvious concern.

"Love?"

"Alice has mutated genes."

"Yes," Edward affirmed, without beating about the bush.

I closed my eyes in despair, his succinct confirmation effectively dashing my tentative hope that I might be wrong somehow.

"She won't accept it, Edward," I blurted, "You very well know of her disdain for Vampires. What if she never accepts him?...Worst of all, what if she does something really stupid to evade her mate?" I voiced my greatest fear, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Bella, you are worrying needlessly! Nothing like that will happen. I promise. We will have her see a psychologist to sort out her problem. In fact, I had decided to talk to your parents about getting her help. But in light of recent events and considering our suspicion, I believe it's a moot point now," He said wryly.

I took a deep breath, taking solace in his familiar scent. Burrowing my head in the crook of his neck, I let his words pacify me.

"Besides, the only reason she clings onto her hate so stubbornly is because on some level, she knows that once the hate is gone, she will have to deal with her pain. And naturally she doesn't want to do that...It wouldn't be easy to do that. Her bitterness has become her crutch , her support system so that she doesn't fall apart. Once that is gone, she would have to start afresh; learn to live by letting her past be in the past. It would take a lot of courage, yes, but it is not something that is impossible...She will learn and grow, and everything will turn out to be okay. Trust me," He kissed my forehead gently and stood up, "I must take your leave now, love, for if Jasper is truly innocent and the mate of Alice, then I need to see to him."

"Can I come too?" I asked, though I knew what his answer would be. As it was, I wanted to have a talk with my parents and Aunt E for hiding the truth about Alice from me, and now was as good a time as any.

Therefore, I did not protest when he asked me not to accompany him. Besides, Edward had his reasons too. He did not want to risk losing his temper again if Jasper reacted to my presence in any way. It was another inducement for me to let my husband go alone.

Major Whitlock's life was in lurch as it was without me further endangering him.

So, as soon as Edward left the room taking Alice's bracelet with him, I dug through my wardrobe to pull out my favourite pair of pyjamas and sweatshirt. I felt too tired to put on the airs of the Empress by trying to dress up.

It was time I received some answers.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you prepare _her?"_

I paced in front of the hearth, running a hand through my hair in agitation.

"Bella, we..." Mum trailed off, exchanging a bleak glance with Dad.

"You knew, didn't you? You have known for quite a few years. I know of the Registry system for Humans who have mutated genes. Whilst you were under no compulsion from the system to actually let Alice know about her impending mating, but that doesn't justify why you never told us! Or why you were never adamant that she had therapy. Why did you yield when she refused to attend sessions with Dr. Jaffers? You knew she would need it. You knew she wouldn't get any better without them and-"

"Because we grew complacent!" Dad yelled, interrupting my rant, "Because we thought that no one would come for her. Granted it takes some time to narrow down prospective matches, but never this long. When she still remained unmatched on her twenty first birthday, we thought that...we thought that, either her Vampire had died in the Great War, or he or she was yet to be changed. Besides, she was getting better; her depression was all but cured. And well..."

"And?" I inquired and Dad turned a deep shade of puce.

"And we were facing financial difficulties at that time, so..." Mum tried to soldier on bravely, "Alice's inheritance was tied up in a trust fund which couldn't be touched until she was twenty one. Not that we would have used it anyway. But still...We did have some savings, which we used, and there was also the interest from the Trust fund which accrued, but it wasn't enough. Your Dad was only a Deputy at that time and I did not have a job. Things were a bit difficult for us then, so when Dr. Jaffers said that Alice was getting better, we-"

"Took the easy way out, yes," Dad said, an uncharacteristically bitter tone infusing his voice, "And Alice insisted that she was fine, and she really was. Her happy-go- lucky attitude and cheerful persona kept us appeased...If she showed occasional prejudice and disdain for Vampires, we chalked it up to her fear. After all, weren't we all scared of them? Fear makes even adults irrational at times, and she was just a kid. It was solid enough rationale for us, so we didn't pursue the matter. As it was, we already had too much on our plate. Ever since we found out that you two had mutated genes, not a day has gone by that we haven't fretted about your futures. What if either of you mated with someone truly psychotic? What if they hurt you? These questions terrified us, and our worries became tenfold when Alice turned eighteen. When the state started trying to narrow down her possible matches, we nearly told her...and you. I know it would sound stupid and immature and childish, but we procrastinated. We agonised over our decision, but still waited, still made excuses. Our fear kept us from making the right choices. We were scared that we would lose Alice to depression, or something much worse if we told her the truth. And as for you, we still had five years before you turned eighteen."

"But, Dad, she would have come to know eventually. What if her mate had been found then? I think that a Vampire coming to claim her out of the blue, would have been more of an unwanted surprise than anything else."

"We realise that now, Bella. In hindsight, I have no shame in acknowledging that concealing the truth from Alice and you was perhaps the most abysmally foolish decision we have ever made. Our only excuse is that, we wanted to keep you two as happy as possible. We were afraid that you two wouldn't know bliss after your matches were found...Besides, we were unaware of the extent of resentment Alice still harbours for the undead. She hid it well," Mum explained softly, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

A wave of chagrin washed over me at her words, reminding me that I too was't blameless in the entire mess.

"Not from me, Mum. I knew of her true feelings...I knew of the spite she felt for Vampires, yet I did nothing!" I mumbled, rubbing my forehead, "It's as much my fault as anyone else's. If I had not been so cavalier, then perhaps the situation would have been different, but now that is-"

"Water under the bridge," Aunt E interjected firmly, "Crying over spilt milk is not going to get us anywhere. If this Jasper truly turns out to be Alice's mate, then we need to stay strong for her. Now is not the time for self-castigation and melodramatic blubbers. There will be enough time for that later."

Nodding grimly, Dad started to speak, but was cut short by a sharp knock on the door.

Something told me that it was Edward on the other side, and I hastened to allow him entrance.

Throwing the door open, I fell in his arms, taking a shuddering breath of painful anticipation. Sensing my desperate need for comfort, he moulded our bodies together, resting his chin atop my head.

Holding me securely in his arms, he then uttered the words which changed everything.

"He is Alice's mate."

* * *

 **Kudos to every reader who correctly guessed that Alice would turn out to be Jasper's mate and that her bracelet would be the cause of her smell on Bella. I guess, I am getting predictable.**

 **I will pen down Edward and Bella's honeymoon in the next few chapters once the issue of Alice and Jasper is settled. I have no shame in admitting that I am going to live vicariously through them, writing of all the places that I wish to visit some day.**

 **Reviews?**


	16. Epiphany

**Hi guys! I was thrown by the overwhelming response to the previous chapter. You guys are the best! I treasure each of your reviews, so please keep them coming.**

* * *

 ** _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. – Dr. Seuss_**

 **Chapter 15**

 **EPOV**

She was beauty and chaos.

The confirmation of Alice being Jasper's mate, led to another tiff. Although I did understand where my mate was coming from, I could not agree to something so unnecessary and ungrudging.

 _Altruistic._

Being the considerate and loving person that is my Bella, she insisted on delaying our honeymoon. Instead, she wanted to stay in Forks as morale support for Alice who was to arrive soon.

Although I did not wish to have that _Midget from Hell_ anywhere near my home, but I had no other alternative. Even though Jasper was out of danger, the huge amount of loss of venom had enfeebled him. Furthermore, the continued absence of his mate hours after the beginning of his Mating frenzy was driving him wild. Had he not been recovering from nearly being torn to shreds, it would have been impossible for us to contain him from going on a rampage in search of his mate. As it was, even in his weakened state, he was proving be handful- the severed appendages and broken limbs of his caretakers could attest to that.

Ergo, the unpleasant recourse was agreed upon.

Since Jasper could not go to his mate, it was only natural to bring her to him- a decision which, apparently, proved to be a bone of contention.

"Bella, you _know_ you can't do that! Once Alice gets here, she won't have time for you; she'll be too busy with Jasper," I tried to reason with her, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"But, I'm needed here! Mom and Dad have really screwed up big time, and I can bet anything that Alice is going to be beyond mad at them. She'll just clam up, or something and-"

"Sweetheart, do you remember _our_ mating?" I interrupted her, my reserve of patience fast depleting, "Do you really think that once Alice gets near enough to Jasper, she'll have time for a bloody tête-à-tête any time soon? Do you really think you will get an opportunity to have a heart-to-heart girly chatter?" I asked sarcastically, shaking my head, "You won't achieve anything by staying here, Bella. On the contrary, _our_ presence will be opposite of helpful. Media will have a field day reporting every smidgen of detail, and if anything goes awry, or Alice goes bonkers, I'll be forced to take action!"

That got her attention.

"What do you mean?" Bella demanded, her confusion obvious.

"Why do you think I've made arrangements for Jasper to be shifted to that secluded Mansion in the South block? I _know_ that your cousin is going to drive everyone up the wall, letting her mouth run all over the place. And _that_ will surely get her killed, cousin of the Empress, or not…Vampires are very prideful creatures, Bella. We don't take any disrespect lightly. I let Alice go unpunished despite her rudeness, only because it would have hurt you a lot had she come to any harm. But, others won't be so forgiving. If she manages to displease any of  
my courtiers or guards, I'll be duty-bound to put her on a trial and discipline her accordingly. I shan't be biased in any way, just to spare your feelings," I snapped, my anger getting the better of me, "And if we stay here, we are sure to attract Media attention. As it is, the incident with Jasper in our reception has set several tongues wagging, and if Alice steps even one toe out of the line _,_ then everything will turn into a media circus. That is why, it is necessary for her and Jasper to be completely sequestered; to keep away from troubles… I've deployed a few chosen guards to keep an eye on them, whilst they take up residence in their new home. I've also hired a Psychiatrist to help her deal with her issues. But till the time, Alice comes to term with her past and learns to let her bitterness go, I shan't allow her to come to fold. I won't tolerate her driving a wedge between us, Bella!"

Bella surveyed me thoughtfully, her shoulders hunched. I could almost hear her mental cogs whirring and felt confident that my logic would convince her.

"Fine," She huffed, blowing a wisp of hair that had fallen on her face, "Fine, I won't insist on staying with Alice. But I also refuse to isolate her for an unknown stretch of time. I'll continue to talk to her on phone and after we return, I'll visit her. I won't abandon her, Edward," She said sternly. We glared at each other, fuming till her bravado crumpled, "I can't lose her, Edward. What if she hates me?"

All feeling of irritation left me in face of her fear and insecurity. Bella peered at me, seeming to fold in on herself.

"Come here, love," I tugged her towards me, tucking her head beneath my chin, "She won't hate you, Bella. She loves you too much do that. Besides, you are not at fault here. You were not the one who hid something so vital about her life from her. If anything, she will be miffed with your parents, but not you," I told her firmly, "Alice has to be a basket case to do that, and we _all_ know that she is not," I added with a straight face, trying to cheer her up. I disliked to see her so vulnerable. As corny as it sounded, her helplessness pricked my dead heart.

My efforts paid and she smiled tremulously at me, "Your sense of humor falls flat, Edward," She ribbed me, poking my side.

"That's why I keep you around, Mrs. Funny bones, to pick up my slack," I parried back without any heat in my retort, before bringing my mouth to hers in a heady kiss.

The kiss began as our usual smooching, smoldering with building desire and fervent want.

Then something changed.

 _Everything changed._

Since the time I opened my eyes to the life as an immortal, I have merely existed. I always sought power, amassing it with the fervor of a miser. I honed my cerebral abilities to be unparalleled, mighty and ruthless. I prided myself for being invincible, for having no Achilles' heel, even committing the sacrilege of deriding the mating bond. Although the beast within me longed for a mate, after centuries of futilely searching for her, I began to scoff mating. I successfully deluded myself into thinking that being unmated was a blessing in disguise, for I had no weakness that my enemies could exploit. I convinced myself to believe that a mate would have been nothing but a hurdle, _a liability_ even, in my quest to become omnipotent and omnipresent.

Yet, I could not curb my subconscious yearning to have someone who would be completely mine. Despite my pretensions, I could not help but feel a dull ache in my chest, every time I allowed myself to observe the apparent bliss and connection of a mated couple.

I had no roots, no anchor, nothing to hold me. From one battle to another, from one bloodshed to another, I drifted through an eternity of power struggle with sharp, clinical detachment. I never sought company, never acted on my baser instincts with the exception of killing, never depended on anyone, never knew pleasure in anything other than acquiring more power and territory.

I never let anyone in.

Until that fateful day when I met _her_.

My mate. My Bella.

It was not until that moment when I first laid my eyes on her that I realized, _accepted_ that I too needed companionship. It was only when that unspoken, unacknowledged wish was fulfilled that I admitted that having someone to care for, someone to depend on was neither a weakness, nor something necessarily bad. It was only after I had claimed her as my own, that I acknowledged that I was not as complete, as autarchic as I had previously believed. No, there was someone else who held my heart (as dead and cold it was), in her fragile palms.

Still, I refused to see things for what they were since then. I refused to percept the implications of the incident that changed my life.

Until now.

Vampire mating is irreversible and perfect.

It brings together individuals who are best suited for each other. It ensures the optimum coupling.

But, it doesn't inoculate my kind against laboring for love.

There is passion, there is lust, there is instantaneous connection, yes, but not love, never love, for it cannot be sired in a jiffy. Nothing as worthwhile as an eternity of understanding, trust and absolute adoration can ever be created in a trice.

And it was not created in a trice, as I soon cognized the moment I tasted the sweetness of her lips.

It hit me with the force of a freight train. Yet, it was no impromptu epiphany, but something that has been building within me ever since the fiasco of our reception.

Some would have attributed my fear of losing Bella to Jasper as the inherent possessiveness of Vampires, but I knew better.

I could have easily flattened Jasper, torn him apart from limb to limb and finished him off for good. There had been no competition, no other outcome on _that_ end, not really.

Therefore, though my possessiveness justified my visceral reaction, it did not justify my fear…for the explanation was rooted somewhere else.

It was hidden in my psyche.

It was the fear of Bella's choice that had nearly brought me to my knees in the Derwent Hall. It was the worry, that she would _willingly_ choose another that had set me on the edge. It was the trepidation that she was unfeeling, detached towards me that had made me feral.

But most of all, it was an all-consuming dread that the only person I have ever loved would leave me that had broken my dead, un-beating heart, if such a thing was even possible.

It was love that had unmanned me, the most powerful, deadliest Vampire in existence, the Emperor of the world.

The truth was humbling, yet strangely exhilarating.

It did not strip me bare like I had always imagined emotions, especially love to do. Instead, it was thrilling, energizing, invigorating.

 _Heartening._

"Edward," Bella pulled away from me, sensing my distraction, "What's wrong?"

For several moments, I said nothing.

I stared at her wordlessly, taking in her delicate features. Reaching up, I gently smoothed her furrowed brow, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely hers.

"Nothing is wrong, love," I ran a hand down her jawbone in fascination. She was so soft, so fragile, like silk on spun glass.

And as if she sensed something, as if she could percept the life-altering realization I just had, her eyes widened; an alluring shade of pink bloomed in her cheeks.

"You are so beautiful!" I breathed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"You are so biased," She retorted, bending her head to hide her blush.

"Trust me, I'm not… Not by a long shot." Lifting her chin, I coaxed her to look at me, and kissed her hungrily.

I burned.

I ached.

The feel of her soft lips on my hard ones intoxicated me. The molding of her warmth in my coldness electrified me.

I've never felt anything more gratifying than her sweet surrender under my ministration. Nothing compared to her innocent touches, as gentle as the fluttering of a Hummingbird's wings.

"Edward!" She gasped her lips parted and eyes dazed, drawing in lungful of air. She fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, her eager fingers exploring every inch of my skin that she exposed. I hissed when I felt her fingers brushing against my pectorals, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. Lust coursed through my veins like greedy flames, taking and consuming every coherent thought. My groin tightened, swelling and hardening. Panting, I ground against her clothed core, her hips undulating in tandem with mine.

Before long our clothes were strewn on the floor, and the potent fragrance of her arousal permeated the room, clouding all my senses.

"Bella!" I groaned, as my fingers found her sacred flesh. She was sopping wet, her heat beckoning me like a Siren's call. Whimpering, she writhed against me, questing for relief.

Hooking an arm under her calf, I lifted her in my arms bridal style and carried her to our bed. Setting her on the edge, I parted her legs. Bella raised her arms, welcoming me in her hold, but I shook my head.

"No, I want to try something else," I told her, drinking in her beauty like a parched man does water.

With her tousled chestnut curls spread on the ivory of pillows, and her tempting body spread before me to feast, she appeared the very picture of titillating sensuality. The tempting sight before me had the viscous, saccharine essence of the Mating Serum flooding my mouth. My gums tingled and I yearned to bite the sensitive skin at the base of her neck where she still bore my mark.

Averting her hypnotic eyes from mine, Bella attempted to hide her glorious form from my ravenous eyes, her face red with embarrassment. Growling in discontent, I halted her move.

"No, love. Do not ever hide yourself from me," I whispered seductively, and watched in satisfaction as she flushed shyly. Unable to resist myself, I leaned forward, pressing my mouth to the nape of her neck before biting through the thin membrane of her skin.

Her sweet blood filled my mouth immediately, inflaming my sexual appetite. Beneath me, Bella moaned loudly as the Mating Serum entered her bloodstream. Her wanton cries stimulated turned me on. Pain built in my navel as the yearning to bury myself in her became unendurable.

Bella did not make things easy for me either. She bucked her hips, seeking the delightful friction and coating my turgid length with her arousal.

"Ungh…Edward!" She growled in frustration, trying to slide my member within her depth.

"Patience, love," I pecked her lips and sat up. Scooting backwards, I grabbed hold of her thighs, spreading her for me.

Bella's breath hitched and her eyes widened.

"Edward, what are you…" She trailed off.

"Shh, love," I reassured her, before bending to take a tentative lick of her glistening flesh.

Fire exploded within me.

The incredible sweet essence of hers that was purely Bella, stimulated my very being. Like a man possessed, I lapped her arousal, desperate to satiate the burning hunger scorching my stomach. I was hardly aware of Bella thrashing against me. Her screams of pleasure sounding strangely distant, as if they were coming from a long tunnel, muffled and hollow.

I had no concept of time, of place, but the taste of aphrodisiac that I craved to the point of pain. I do not know how long I worshipped my mate with my mouth. It could have been months, _years_ for all I cared.

Eventually though, after what seemed like eons, she came for me.

Holding my chin in her palms, Bella forcefully made me sit up, before throwing herself on me. Her lips latched to mine in a furious kiss, as she ravaged my mouth, her tongue battling for dominance with mine. Her fingers tugged at my hair viciously and she supported her arms on my shoulders before sliding her quivering core over my manhood in one swift stroke. It was too much for me, too much to take!

Pulling back from her, I let out a savage roar before latching onto her breasts.

With an urgency which bordered on manic, our hands roved over each other, re-acquainting, loving and pleasuring. Every breath, every moan, every scream of ours mingled. We moved together, wildly, passionately till we knew not where one began and the other ended.

Our coupling was erotic, lurid, unrestrained… _fervent._

Lost in each other, we crested the acme together, each time making me fall in love with her a bit more. Tangled with each other, we shattered together, letting the waves of earth-shattering pleasure pull us under repeatedly.

I ravished her, exalting in her beauty. I made love to her slowly, reverently, venerating every part of her.

Yet, it was not enough. It would never be enough.

The love I had for her was boundless, colossal, irrevocable. There would never be enough words, enough gestures to express my feelings for her. There would never be enough time to spend with her.

Tenderly, I pushed us towards countless completions before she finally started drooping with exhaustion.

With our arms wrapped around each other, we snuggled together, watching the first ray of dawn lighten the horizon.

"Edward," Bella slurred, nuzzling my neck.

"Hmm?"

"Everything has changed, hasn't it?" Her warm breath tickled the fine hair on my neck; her garbled words sent a shiver down my spine.

I knew not in what context she had said that, yet I also knew that no truer words were uttered than her sleepy mumble.

I neither was neither ready to profess my love, to make myself so vulnerable in front of her, nor did I wish to pressurize Bella in feeling something she didn't want.

So, the three words bubbled at the tip of my tongue, but I held back.

Instead, I kissed her forehead gently feeling the love I had for the fragile, innocent girl in my arms, settle in every fiber of my being. Tamping down my desire to confess the overwhelming emotion I felt for her, I answered her rhetorical question firmly.

"Yes, love, everything has changed."

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	17. Conversation

**Hi guys! I was absolutely floored by your reviews in the previous chapter. Thanks a lot! And do keep reviewing, please. I dearly love to read your thoughts.**

* * *

 ** _'Change is hard at first, messy in the middle and gorgeous at the end.' –_ Robin Sharma**

 **Chapter 16**

 **BPOV**

Change is confusing.

Change is complicated.

It upstages believes, values, and norms.

It takes away everything normal and sane, the very harbinger of everything abnormal and insane.

It upturns lives.

Just like it was upturning my life...and Edward's.

No alarm was set off, no bedlam ensued. It was nothing earth-shattering, or even an 'in-your-face' thing.

Edward was still the same unbending, controlling, and stony ruler of vampires and humans alike. He still loved to have his way, still had situations and people bending to his will. He still inspired fear and awe in all his subjects, making them quake in their shoes. And I...I was still struggling to gain a firm footing in my new reality- in my new role, and new life- just as I have been since the day Edward first laid his eyes on me.

We still fight, have opinions as different as night and day in nearly everything. He still tries to influence my action, and I still resist him in everything I perceive as a threat to my independence.

He is arrogant, unmerciful, and formidable, and I am temperamental, opinionated, and have a newly discovered, mile long rebellious streak. Our mood swing in enough to drive a saint wild, and put a pregnant woman to shame.

Yet, despite everything, despite the impossibility of our situation, there was no denying it, denying the gradual evolution of our relationship. Chip-by-chip, piece-by-piece, it was taking on a meaning more profound.

It was becoming something more.

The change was not obvious, or sappy, or gaudy, or flamboyant, but abstruse and fine and subtle.

It was there in his hold, unyielding, yet tender, whenever he would hug me.

It was there in his eyes, ardent, yet balmy, every time he looked at me.

It was there in his touches, heated, yet reverent, as he would stroke my body as carefully as one would a spun glass.

It was there in his behaviour, finicky, yet indulging, in the privacy of our room.

"Bella," Edward called, tucking the blanket around me, "What are you thinking so hard about, love?"

And there it was again, that concern, that look. Granted that Edward has never _not_ looked at me or treated me as if I'm anything less than spectacular even when he was raging mad at me, but this was different, more intense somehow. And the way he said love…

"Bella?" He asked concernedly, "What's wrong? What has you so distracted?"

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. I'm absolutely fine."

"But you look so dazed, love. Are you sure you are alright? You aren't coming down with something are you, Bella?"

Did he even notice how he took my name nowadays? With intonation so tender, so affectionate, he almost seemed to caress my name.

 _When you love someone, you say their name different. Like it's safe inside your mouth.*_ Unbidden the quote- one of my favourite and insightful one- surged to the forefront of my mind, jolting me, both figuratively and literally.

"Bella? Love?" Something in my expression must have given away my turmoil, as Edward turned frantic. He half rose from beside me, before I pulled him down.

"No, Edward, I am fine," I assured him, trying to pull myself together.

"Are you sure?" He eyed me dubiously, "If you are worried about our honeymoon, then we can postpone it by a day or two, and you can take rest. _Nothing_ is more important than you for me, Bella," He said fiercely.

I smiled at him, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Edward, there's nothing to worry about. I was just thinking about something- mundane stuff," I soothed him, then added teasingly, "Are you sure you want to take me on a honeymoon, though? First, an important meeting of yours cropped up, delaying our trip by a week. Now, you are offering to postpone it further. Are you reneging your promise, Mr. Masen?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Bella, holding off having you only for myself for an entire month, was one of the most difficult decision of my life. After all, I did promise you uninterrupted fun, didn't I?" He drawled, "Your well-being, and your _pleasure_ are most important for me."

My cheeks burned, and stomach clenched at his impassioned words. Apparently, he had an uncanny ability to fluster me like no other.

"Like I said, I was just thinking, Edward, really! Uh, I believe that the Wrackspurts got me!" I chortled weakly, trying to distract him. Edward raised an eyebrow at my stellar reasoning, as if questioning my sanity.

"Sorry," I mumbled, biting my tongue in embarrassment.

"Perhaps you ought to sleep, love. You are not coherent," He said with barely suppressed amusement which irked me to no end. Mortification forgotten, I glared at him.

"Wondering whose fault is that, are we? Let's think who cannot keep his hands from wandering left, right and centre on me? Who knows no concept of personal space, and has an incorrigible tongue to boot?" I squawked indignantly.

"It takes two to tango, horizontal or vertical," Edward pointed playfully, but I was on a roll and paid him no heed.

"...The _destroyer_ of my lingerie and clothes, the one who has christened every damn surface imaginable with me! Who has not allowed me to have some real sleep in the night in more than two months, and…" I stopped abruptly as a sudden _frightening_ possibility occurred to me, dousing the fire of my anger.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously taking my hand in his, but for the life of me, I could not bring myself to give him any reply. A heavy weight dropped in my gut, and my brain felt leaden as I counted twice...arriving at the same perturbing conclusion each time.

"Sweet merciful crap!" Almost tearing my seat belt, I jumped to my feet fumbling for my cell, "This is not happening! This is _so_ not happening!"

"What's not happening? Why are you so- shit, Bella, calm down! We are about to take off, and you need to sit down and- Bella!" He grabbed me, and before I knew it, I was once again seated, safely buckled up.

" _Now,_ will you tell me what the hell is going on?" He snapped.

"Don't you get shirty with me, Edward Masen! And for crying out Pete, you better pray that you have not done what I think you have done, else I swear to God I'm going to make you pay!" I wagged my finger in his face threateningly. Edward arched a brow at my attempt at intimidation.

"Oh, really? Then, let me also hear what I've done that you think I've done?" My lips pressed in a thin line, hearing the smile in his voice.

"Have you…is there any chance that I am pregnant?" I blurted.

Edward stilled for a moment, clearly not expecting such a question.

"Whatever makes you think so?" He finally inquired, supremely unconcerned about my impatience. His expression was shuttered and he leaned back, steepling his fingers, appearing the very picture of leisure.

"I'm late…I mean my period is late by more than one and a half month. Not that I have ever been regular, but still that is the most-"

"No, you are not pregnant," He interrupted my nervous babbling.

That took the wind out of my sails. For a minute I stared at him, and as my heart rate lowered and my breathing evened, my brain kick-started.

"I'm not? Are you sure?"

Edward nodded curtly, observing me closely.

"Oh, thank God! Thank God I'm not pregnant- Oof!" I gasped as I was plastered to my seat with the force of take-off.

"Why?" He probed, once the plane was airborne. He took hold of my hand nearest to him, drawing vague patterns on the skin of my wrist, "Don't you want children? Or, is it just the idea of having them with me that you find abhorrent."

"Huh?" I was stumped by his question and his insinuation, if it was even that. I tried to gauge his mood, but he refused to give anything away, meeting my gaze diffidently, "Edward, what's with the question? I never gave much of a thought...I am..." I took a deep, steadying breath, "Children…I never thought to, and that was…come to think of it, is that even possible with us? I mean that was a knee-jerk reaction earlier. It just occurred to me that I have not had my period in so long, and I jumped to the first conclusion. I did not mean to hurt, or offend you in any way. It's just that I am so young- still a teenager- and-"

"You have not bled in two months due to the changes that your body has undergone due to the Mating Serum," Edward cut me off, supplying information with almost clinical detachment, "Although it is different for every human female, but after undergoing bodily changes induced by the Mating Serum, there is usually a span of five months to one year between their menstrual cycle."

"Oh!" I mumbled lamely. Thrown by his sudden spleen, and awkwardness between us, it took me a some time to gather courage to prod him further for answers, "You did not answer my question, though... Is it is possible for me to conceive?"

Edward appraised me for several long minutes, and there was only so much I could do to not squirm in my seat.

"Mating Serum doesn't affect ovulating around your time of the month. So, yes, there's a possibility that you might end up pregnant," He finally answered.

"That does happen," My voice came out hushed, as I contemplated the astounding piece of information that I had received, "Hybrids, they do exist. But everything about them is hidden...so guarded! And…and, it doesn't make any sense! How come there is no concrete information, not even a teeny-tiny mention about them? It's almost as if people turn a blind eye to _that_ possible consequence of sex when a vampire male mates with a human female!"

"That's because we have taken pains to hide their existence from humans. It goes without saying that just because one half of their genes comes from vampires, they will become another, much _vulnerable,_ target for some if the truth about their existence comes out. There are some things everyone shouldn't know, and this is one of those things," Edward replied shortly.

I tensed at his cold remark. It was so like him to ignore the other side of the coin.

"Yeah, just like human children are harmed by vampires."

"I never denied that," He bit out. My eyes widened in surprise. It was rare for Edward to speak anything against his kind, let alone to capitulate so easily to my opinion (admittedly not unbiased), against them.

"Okay," I said slowly, trying to alleviate his terseness, "So how do we…?"

"It will be exceedingly difficult for me to keep my hands off of you when you will be your…most fertile," He spoke suddenly, his eyes intense.

"Oh! You mean that the...Wait! I know of this! It is like going into heat, isn't it?" The words came out in a whisper.

"Good God, no! Nothing so crass! How did you come up with something like that?" Edward looked revolted.

"I read some novels with vampires as protagonists," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burn with the heat of my discomposure, "And in each one of them, the woman went into heat, so I assumed that, well, they were…"

"Bella," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Your scent will be enhanced and particularly appealing to me because the instinct to procreate, akin to every other instinct is more developed, more fierce in vampires. And since your chances to become with a child will be significantly higher in those few days, it will be difficult for me to not give in to my natural urges and impregnate you. As for that stuff in those trashy novels, that's just hogwash, concocted for increasing the randy quotient," His voice dripped with distaste, "Gah! We are not so unrefined as to be associated with something as ridiculous and coarse as going into heat," He struck his nose in the air arrogantly, his tone condescending.

I gawked at him for a heartbeat, before dissolving into peals of laughter.

His petulance was so adorable!

"Edward Masen," I gasped between paroxysms of giggles, "You are such a snob- such a sweet, sweet snob!"

"Have you gone mad?" He deadpanned, though his lips were twitching in amusement, "You know, if my courtiers were to hear you now, they would drop dead from sheer shock, Vampirism notwithstanding."

"That's because they don't know you," I retorted, wiping tears of mirth from my eyes.

"And you do?" Edward asked, his eyes searching mine with a burning fervency. Laughter lodged somewhere in my throat, and my heart skipped a beat. A queer thrill of anticipation and anxiety shot through me at his sudden one eighty.

"What kind of question is that?" I chuffed nervously, biting my lip.

"A very valid one if you go about making such claims."

"You are a complicated man, Edward," I began mindfully, weighing each word once the silence became uncomfortable. I could tell that it was no ordinary question meant to tease or flirt, "You have too many facets, too many layers, making it impossible for anyone to unravel you with any semblance of ease. But I guess, it's an occupational hazard...you can't really ensure the continuation of your reign by wearing your heart on your sleeve. So, no, I don't believe that anyone can claim to know you completely," I took the plunge, continuing boldly, "But I do come close enough, or rather I have the chance to come close enough…to actually know you. I know a side of you which no one has seen, nor will they ever see," I looked at him thoughtfully. Voicing them out aloud, I was surprised by how true my words sounded. I raised my chin defiantly, "Not the Emperor who rules our world with an iron fist, or even the strongest vampire in existence, but you as a person. I am the only one who will actually know you, Edward Masen...ever."

* * *

Edward had planned our entire honeymoon with the help of my mom and Aunt E. He was determined to have me enjoy it to the fullest by ensuring a visit to all my favourite places.

We started our month-long trip from home. The Great Smoky Mountains was our first stop.

We took residence in a luxurious wood log cabin, surrounded by ancient mountains, straddled by ridge upon ridge of forest. Mist billowed like a giant cloak, blurring the sharp lines of the circumambient peaks and woods, whilst a delightful array of every colour imaginable splashed the flowing span of viridescent canvas. As the fiery sun lightened the azure horizon lending brilliance of its own, the expansive valleys looked positively ethereal.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed leaning against him as we stood together in the balcony adjoining our bedroom which overlooked the Clingmans Dome*, "This place is so beautiful!"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, revelling in the woody smell of knotty pines.

"I guess, this is my cue to say _but not as beautiful as you,_ isn't it?" Edward teased, placing a kiss on the nape of my neck. Ever since our conversation in the plane, he has been positively jubilant and annoyingly smug, like he was privy to something I did not know.

"Overly Cocky, are we?" I sneered good-naturedly, swatting his bicep.

"Why yes, I am. Shall I show you exactly how _cocky_ I am?" He leered suggestively, pulling me snugly against his lower body, leaving me in no doubt as to his intention. I flushed at his blatant coquetry.

"You are incorrigible!"

"Only for you, love," He whispered, his icy breath washing against my heated skin.

As gentle as the fluttering of a butterfly, Edward swept my hair aside, and pressed open mouthed kisses in the hollow of my throat.

"Hmm...so lovely, strawberries and freesias. So tempting and wild," He brushed his nose against my pulse, "You are my own personal brand of heroine, Mrs. Masen _. My very own heady pleasure!"_

I sucked in a sharp breath, melting against him, "Edward..." I chanted, as he expertly coaxed me into a state of arousal. He knew exactly what he had to do to make me mindless with ecstasy.

However, all was for naught as it soon turned out.

The sharp ring of my cell brought me back from the high I was riding. But it was not enough to distract Edward, who was suckling on my skin to leave a mark.

"Switch off your phone," He ordered, not raising his head.

"I...ah, can't...Might be imp...ortant. Just let me...Hello?" I struggled to maintain my tenuous hold on my senses, until the voice on the other end shocked me out of the trance I had fallen into.

Her panic and desperation, completed the job, dispelling the cobwebs of desire clouding my brain, making me jerk upright in alarm.

"Alice?"

* * *

*Jodi Picoult in the book, 'Handle With Care'.

* **Clingmans Dome-** It is the highest mountain in the Smokies, and the highest point in the state of Tennessee.

 **AN:** And so begins the honeymoon. Please share your thoughts and suggestions, especially on their conversation in the first half of the chapter. It is the cause of delay in the publishing of this chapter, as I was afflicted with the dreaded writer's block while penning it down.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


End file.
